Set Fire to the Rain
by DomOx
Summary: AU. Caroline got more than just Klaus's wise words and a bracelet. Klaus took home more than just his question on his sanity. They were claimed. Rated M for Sexual Situations, Character Changes, and Character Death
1. Set Fire To The Rain

**Chapter I: You don't know**

**Summary: AU. Caroline got more than just Klaus's wise words and a bracelet. Klaus took home more than just his question on his sanity. They were claimed.**

* * *

><p>~~

_She was rocking him to oblivion, something he never thought he'd achieve while having sex, because that was just what it was. There wasn't anything special about this, but there was something special about being inside of Caroline. Even after saving her life, leaving, sneaking into her room hours later like some criminal, placing the box with her gift from **him** near her side and leaving. At least, he was **supposed** to have left. But she was there. Such flawless, pure beauty covering her face as she slept, her slumber look was so breathtaking that he just leaned over, running a finger along her cheek - not enough to wake her, but just enough to touch her._

_He was still turned on by her fangs in his wrist and yes, he had known she was using him to live as he promised her - but he couldn't let something as untouchable as her just wilt away. Even after he'd told her those things, revealed a side of him that was long forgotten._

_Saving her had seemed necessary. He'd even deemed dropping off her present a priority. Simply because the little cheap thing Tyler had given her was way beneath someone like her; she deserved the entire word at her feet. She was the Queen and the world was her kingdom. Perhaps he could even be her..._

_No, that was too far. He didn't plan on being her **boyfriend**. He wasn't boyfriend material. He didn't have it in him to love someone that wasn't his sister. Even if Caroline reminded him of Rebekah. Of course not...and no, he couldn't explain how he ended up underneath Caroline, her core gripping him tightly. So tightly that he felt as if his insides were about ready to pop._

_Because all he'd **just** touched her cheek, running his finger along the soft skin with such tenderness that even he was shocked. He smiled softly, something he rarely did. He found that around Caroline he smiled, and even had to stop himself from smiling when he mentioned her name. And when he turned away from her, he heard a stir. A quiet squeak of **her** soft voice coming from her throat and a soft, 'Klaus?" that spilled from her lips as if it were completely natural. As if she spoke it daily. As if he snuck in her room on a nightly basis and watched her sleep, touching her cheek and then vanishing into the shadows of the night to sleep in his **own** bed. Alone._

_Could he do that?_

_He turned to face her, curious as to what her actions would be towards her discovery of him. He had to gasp as he did, catch an unneeded breath. She just looked so..._

_Her hair was all over her head and her lips were slightly parted, her teeth were meeting her bottom lip as she tugged on it, her eyes staring at him sleepily; probably telling herself she was imagining things - that he wasn't there._

_But then she surprised him. She opened her arms, closing her eyes as she reached out to grab for him. "Hug me, Niklaus." She was beaming with pure happiness and it was whacking him in the face as he stepped closer, sitting on the bed._

_He had initially decided he'd blame this on her being sleepy and hoped that she wouldn't remember this, but that soon changed. She pulled him into a tight hug, pulling him down to lay on her. To say he was stunned was the understatement of the century, seemingly of their own accord, his hands came out on either side of her, his fingers digging into her sheets._

_"Caroline, are you alright?"_

_She didn't reply, just kissed his forehead and snuggled him closer, his mouth was near her breast and he hissed in a breath. He wondered if his blood was driving her crazy, making her mad._

_"You feel like a bed, snuggle, snuggle."_

_He arched a brow, tilting his head up. Vaguely aware his jeans tightening as she opened her eyes, staring into his own. Her arms moved to wrap around his neck, her fingers tugging on the ends of his hair._

_"Thank you." Her voice was soft and went through him, calming him from his earlier worries, if they still remained that was._

_And then - he wasn't sure how it happened, or how he allowed it to happen for that matter - their lips were brushing and their bodies were grinding. Clothes were being torn and ripped from their bodies. Suddenly she was on top of him, her hands digging into his chest and scratching down it, leaving long claw marks that healed right before her hazy eyes._

_His hand was on her mouth. The blood bag was gone when he snuck in but he had a feeling her mother was in her room and he certainly didn't want to get caught as they were._

_She moaned through his hands, shaking her head wanting it off of her mouth as she spoke through hushed whispers._

_"You feel really good."_

_He wasn't sure what to say to that. He was a thousand years old, so he knew what sex was. He wasn't a virgin, but never in his years of existence - he was certain he couldn't call it 'living' - had someone ever spoken to him during sex. He had heard of the term 'dirty talk' but had never actually experienced it. He figured it was the new 'in thing' for sex and concluded he would probably not like talking while he did his **thing**, but hearing Caroline approve of his size - not like she could turn away from it - made him feel...He wasn't sure what to call it, but he couldn't help but grin regardless._

_She leaned down and hunched herself over to his ear, nibbling on it with blunt teeth, her body still grinding, her claws going to her hips as she rocked herself; wanting to push herself further to the edge._

_"Caroline, still for a second."_

_She stopped as he had spoken with no hesitation._

_He waited for a moment before rolling over and throwing her on the bed, looking down at her with a predatory glare._

_He grabbed for her wrists, pinning them above her head with one hand, the other cupping her breast and pinching, tugging her nipple. She arched her back instantly, letting out a soft gasp. He sat back on his thighs, thrusting into her with quiet slaps that were filled with power each time he buried himself inside of her._

_"You act as if, you've never been worshipped before, love." He had to say it. He was taunting her._

_He knew no vampire or werewolf or hybrid like Tyler could compare to him._

_She bit her lip, tugging on the soft pink flesh. "Worshipped, what way do you mean?" She asked breathlessly._

_Klaus chuckled softly, shaking his head. She didn't know._

_He rammed into her harder, soft yelps escaped her mouth as he met her each time, his grip tightening. Her breast bounced to and fro, her nipples hardening._

_He let his other hand fall from her breast, sliding it under her, working her arms behind her back as he pulled her up to him, holding her wrist to her lower back as he thrust into her. She rocked her lower body along him, tilting her head back. He grabbed onto her flesh as he held her to him._

_"You don't deserve him, Caroline. He won't worship you as I will." He wanted to take those words and stuff them back in his mouth, assuming he knew how she'd interpret the words. She wasn't everything he wanted, not really. He didn't love her. He was talking physically; he could teach her, train, maybe even own her if he wanted. "I can take you to heights you've never been, never even imagined" He moved his hand from her back, letting it glide upward, his fingers found the ends of her hair and he tugged, wanting her neck before him._

_There was this sudden impulse to take her, completely._

_He wasn't thinking._

_And neither was she._

_She replied with the sweetest voice, a voice that was coiled and passed between pleasure and pain as she looked at her wall, aware of her being tossed over the bed and sheets with new hazy, lusty eyes, and then it faded to black._

_His own eyes became black as his fangs elongated, lengthening, leaving a slight rip in his gums to make room for themselves. He saw her with all new senses; she was covered in nothing but lust. Covered in nothing but him._

_"Worship me, Klaus. Take me, want me."_

_She didn't know why they were doing this. But he didn't either; lust was blinding them._

_She straightened, looking at him with her own demonic face as he looked at her, their lower bodies moving together in unison. Her breast nipples brushing against his own._

_He tore into her jugular, ripping into her skin as he held the back of her head. He'd hate to kill her._

_Her sweet blood stained his tongue and he fell forward, his other hand moving from her wrist as she landed on her back. She moaned softly, her legs locked around him tighter as she rocked against him. He pulled back for a moment, his lips and chin covered in **her** blood. "Mine."_

_She nodded, parting her pink lips to show off her fangs, her tongue whipping along them. He kissed her quick, their lips meeting for the first time._

_Her blood stained his mouth and he moaned, groaning at how sweet **she** had tasted. She was delicious._

_He ripped himself from her lips, returning back to her neck. He mumbled once more. He wanted her to say something; his demon inside of him wouldn't stop **drinking** until she said it._

_"Yours." She said on gurgled breath, her blood pushing to be back in her body and some of it pushing to get out._

_He pulled back once she said it. She looked at him with black dizzy eyes - she could barely keep them open._

_His hips had slowed. Her hips were rocking into him faster._

_She wasn't done, a veil of something came over her and she became angered. How dare he take her and she not take him?_

_She acted fast, her new found strength coming out of nowhere. She pushed him down on her bed, rocking against him, wanting him to say something to her. She needed to know this was just as good for him as it was for her._

_But he grunted. He groaned. He hissed... He didn't say anything else._

_Her demon was fueled with fury._

_'Make him speak', it said. 'Make him tremble', it added._

_She nodded, mentally, lowering herself to his chest, kissing him all over._

_Part of her knew it was wrong, but she wanted it._

_In all her human life, everyone put her second; it was always someone who'd been labeled as more deserving placed before her. She was always shoved in the back or thrown on her face, crying in the darkness because she wasn't first. But not this time._

_She **would** make Klaus bow, no matter the price._

_She snaked her kisses up his chest and to his neck, licking the faint dead pale vein there, before sinking her teeth in._

_He moaned, his eyes widen, his golden hues burning with intensity._

_"Caroline" He near roared, his arms wrapping around her, his hand falling on the back of her head, pushing her to take **more** from him. He loved it when **she** drunk from him. He felt his hips move against hers with added friction. She yelped. His pelvic bone was sliding along her sensitive nub as she drank from him._

_She pulled back, blood colored her lips and chin as his had been, and in fact still were. She raked her tongue along him, kissing him on his lips, hard, for dominance. He was hers and she was making it so._

_She, too, ripped herself from the kiss. "Mine." She tore right back into the wound before it had time to heal and **he** said on gurgled breath, blood stained the lower half of his face. His body tight and tense as it prepped itself for his undoing._

_"Yours."_

_They both came in a sudden rush, something washing over them both, covering them like a blanket teasing them, touching them in ways neither could process, even as she slowly pulled back, licking at his wound, lapping at the blood that remained there._

_Not in hunger, but in need._

_He removed her hair from off the side he had bitten, licking at it slowly as she was doing to his. Not in hunger, but in need._

_He was still nestled inside of her as they lapped at each other's wound. His toes curling from the sensation of her licking his wound and her body grew; wetter, hotter, and warmer as he licked at hers._

_She moaned, but didn't stop, only doing so when she was finished as he had._

_They looked into each other's eyes with blood still painted along their lips._

_It was like a complete silence between them, all they could hear were trees rustling from the wind. The crickets and what not and then, she broke the silence with a soft plea._

_"I don't want to stop, Klaus."_

_He nodded, pulling her to him; he hardened once more as she rocked her hips. He turned them over, one hand holding onto the bed, the other sliding along her side, going for her leg to hike it up higher._

_She opened her mouth, her face fading to its normalcy of who **she **was._

_The girl, the beauty, the tainted, the stained, the forgotten._

_And he inhaled deeply, his own demonic face fading, showing who **he** was._

_The man, the beast, the killer, the criminal, the thief, the unwanted thing in the shadows._

_Their arousal perfumed the room as they stared. The noise outside was all they heard. Maybe it was a dream for them both, and they were really tucked away in their beds, **dreaming** of this...because it began to rain, and it hit her window like a beat that sounded like, "Go. Go. Go"_

_And Caroline wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down, staring him dead in his eyes and he did the same to hers. He thrust into her, not with power, but with something primal and she took it **all** with just the same level of **his** primal being._

* * *

><p><strong>This wqs Beta'd by a close friend. I do hope you enjoy it and yes I will continue all my other fanfics of Klaroline. The Game is nearly done and Beast and The Beauty will hopefully join it soon after.<strong>

**Just tell me what you think, enjoy**


	2. Primal

**Chapter II:Primal**

**Author's Note: Enjoy the story, if you have any questions or concerns, then please ask.**

* * *

><p>~~

The next morning, Caroline awoke in an empty bed and she had been fine with that. Last night **was** a dream, she had **not** slept with Klaus and no biting or **anything** of the like had happened between them. But she felt different as she sat up, stretching her arms, her bear snuggled close to her chest. As she felt around her neck, wanting to make sure she had been saved, that Klaus **did** give her his blood to heal her and she had not dream it in all her hysterical mind.

However she couldn't pass the extreme soreness that her body felt as she sat up and she hoped that it was the side effects to Klaus's blood being in her body. She looked down at her state, her eyes catching something off, something black. She retrieved it, leaning over and she hissed, pulling back as if burned, the covers had rubbed against her in the softest brush and she felt heat collect in the pits of her belly.

And she looked, gasping, her hand slapping to cover her mouth. She was naked, completely.

She couldn't believe this. He had been invited in her house to save her and then came back to ravish her.

She instantly became….hotter, thinking of Klaus. His accent, his hair, the way how all his clothes fit him just the right way, the way how when he walked into a room, attention was just given to him, and, god, she couldn't forget about how he made her feel.

Wait. He made her feel?

She pulled the covers tighter to her chest, lying back down to hide under the covers. She had school, but she'd get there in probably two minutes.

Maybe her instant attraction to Klaus was just because his blood in her.

She would only accept it if that was it, yeah, it had to be it.

~/~

Klaus grabbed the nearest table and threw it. It hit the wall and shattered on impact. He growled, his hand touching his neck, tracing over the faint bite mark that was there, the scar. He couldn't believe he dropped his guard around her. She tricked him.

But he knew that wasn't the case. Caroline didn't seem like the type to stab someone in the back, especially after that someone had just not too long ago, before the incident happened, saved her life. And she had said Thank you, she didn't need too. He honestly had thought she'd turn away from him, treat him as everyone else had, but no. She thanked him, hugged him, 'snuggled' with him, and…marked him.

He moved to his living room, sitting down on his couch, stretching out on it as he continued to trace the scar, trying to think of what he knew of claims.

Because Caroline had claimed him and he had claimed her.

He knew off the bat, that he would able to feel her, know where she was. If she was in danger, he'd be in slight pain because of her. He also knew that if he was around her, he'd…

He shook his head. He should have left as soon as his fangs retracted from her neck. The claim he had put on her would go away, it would have, but since he stayed, since she claimed him back. They were each other's and he strangely was comforted by the fact.

He had to look on the bright side, least it wasn't to Elena or Katherine. He'd feel is already undead life would end. If he had been forever tied to Elena, his blood bag, because if he bled her to make just **one** hybrid, he'd be in pain because she was.

Katherine was a definite no. Her claws were in the Salvatores and in his own brother, he would not have her claws in him too. And being claimed to her till death was not something he wanted.

Now Caroline, maybe, he could tolerate her. She wasn't **that** bad. He could actually sit in a room with her and not have her hands around her throat, her long slender neck.

He groaned loudly. The hybrids passing by slowed to a stop to look at their master. They entered the room and kneeled before him, looking at him with curious eyes. One of them spoke up first, his most trusted since Mindy died.

"Klaus, is everything alright?"

Klaus shook his head. He could feel his jeans tighten as he thought of his fangs in her neck and just that **simple** thought. He felt calmer; his early worries about the claim seemed to have passed.

"Yes, I am fine. I want you to continue your packing. I will call once I need you. Is that clear?"

They nodded, mumbling their replies.

They stood up and went back to packing.

Stefan would stop harming them if they were gone, leaving Klaus alone, vulnerable.

He scoffed, closing his eyes, letting his mind focus on what had happened between Caroline. He knew it wasn't a dream. He could still feel her wet walls around him, clenching him so tightly that he felt he was going to pop.

They had fucked and came in rushes five times before the sun set in the sky. It was all fast, taking, marking one another. Caroline's fangs had torn into his skin and she drunk. She nearly drained him till he flipped them over, hiking her legs over his shoulders and rammed her so hard he thought **he'd** break before she did.

The marks on his skin varied from small to large and were everywhere on him. He wanted to go short sleeved today but decided to stick to the leather jackets and long dark jeans. He was covering all the marks that she had left him and he was sure that he covered her body. Her own as the same result as his.

He shivered, his eye lids fluttering as he thought of being back inside of her.

His jeans tightened and he carefully grabbed for a pillow to cover the bulge that was straining to be released.

He never felt this way in forever, usually it come and go. He'd seen pretty women and it'd go away, and he'd blow it off, kill someone or a bunch of someones till the urge was gone, but no. Since the claim, because he knew, it wouldn't go away.

He'd want to be inside of Caroline and no terrorizing villages or torturing someone would ever get rid of that. He knew.

"Fucking hell," he muttered out loud, his phone ringing wildly in his pocket. He retrieved to answer it, annoyed. He didn't even care to check who it was.

"Klaus, I accidently bit Caroline. You gotta save her."

It was Tyler.

His, **was**, right hand man, well the other.

And why was he calling now, after a couple of hours since his fangs nipped his blondie.

Wait, did he just….

He growled lowly in his throat. He had.

"Tyler, didn't you tell me no." He had to bring it up. He needed to distract himself from the situation he blindly put himself in.

"I did. I had. We were making up and I bit her. She's angry with me. I ran. I couldn't watch her die. I've tried talking to Matt, but he's not talking to me. Her mother won't speak to me. You're the only one…"

His little hybrid continued on, but he didn't pay attention to anything else he had to say. All he heard was 'making up' and he was angry all over again.

Just the simple thought of Tyler's hands all over Caroline, touching her was making him angry, even more about him claiming her.

"Alright, I'll do this because you've been good to me since your turn. Give me her number, I'll try and keep in contact with her."

No hesitation, seconds later after he finished. Tyler recited the number from memory and Klaus took it in to store it in for memory.

He hung up with Tyler, not wanting to hear his troubles any longer. It was starting to get annoying. He had his own problems to deal with it.

He dialed in Caroline's number and then after the second ring. He hung up. He couldn't believe what he was about to do, but he was Klaus.

He had to play it cool. He was the villain that everyone feared and Caroline would bow to him. She would fear him.

He dialed in her number once more, clearing his throat as he looked out his windows, the rain from earlier was still clinging to the windows. He could still smell it in the air.

She answered right away and he felt like a hard lump was forming in his throat. He had to hit his chest to get rid of it before he spoke.

"Good Morning my darling, how are you feeling since last night?"

One second: He heard her cough

Two seconds: He heard rustling

Three seconds: More rustling

Four seconds: She spoke and her voice…

His jeans tighten even worse. Her voice.

"Klaus, what did you do to me?"

He chuckled, it wasn't all his fault. It was what they had done together, but he couldn't give in, because if he did. He'd have her all along his house, on the floors, the tables, up against the wall.

He inhaled deeply, trying to keep his thoughts in check.

"I didn't do anything. I do hope you remember what happened between us last night. You were wide awoke."

He chuckled once more, a bit louder. He wished it had been a joke. He wished this was a dream.

But he didn't dream and he didn't do jokes when it came to himself.

"We slept together. I know. There are bite marks everywhere. Even in places I didn't think you could get them."

He laughed, bursting in loud laughter.

He heard her scoff in annoyance.

"What's wrong, Caroline? I'm sure Damon or Tyler had been satisfying when you were with them. Were they not?"

There was a brief pause.

"How did you know I slept with Damon?"

Klaus sat up, pushing himself off the couch, to a full stand. His hybrids were leaving, one by one.

He only spoke when they had left.

"We shared blood, Caroline and from what I know from last night. It seems I'm the better of the two."

She scoffed.

And then through the bond, even if she was far away, he could sense something.

Lust and awkwardness and even that feeling of embarrassment.

And he felt the same thing.

He knew that Caroline was embarrassed because he knew about her past sex life. And he was fine with that, but if she ever tried to fuck any of them again. They would be missing heads and hearts.

He was still pissed about Tyler kissing Caroline even before the claimage between them started.

Caroline was his and his erection wasn't making it any better, his thoughts were filled with nothing but her.

He sat back down, stretching his long legs in front of him. His free hand rubbing along his jeans. He bit back his moan. It was causing the nicest friction he had ever felt, but he wanted it to be Caroline. He wanted her mouth, her hands, **her** heat around him.

"Where are you?"

She replied quickly, too quickly.

"At school. The teacher is…. out sick. I'm in the bathroom, why?"

He smirked, half smirked. It was wrong. He knew. He should have never called. He should have told Tyler he handled it already that his blonde girlfriend was alright. He should have said so. But he hadn't.

Why?

Because he wanted her and maybe he secretly wanted the claim.

Maybe he wanted to be someone elses, to belong to someone completely and only could death do them part. Caroline would have to die or him for it to break and with his blood **in** her. He didn't see either one of them dying any time soon.

"Stay there. I'll be there to talk about this. Don't tell your friends. I'm on my way. I'd hate to have to hurt anybody."

He really didn't care if he did or not, but seeing Caroline, wondering what fabric had matched her every curve was having him hard with need.

She replied with a soft yes and hung up the phone. He did the same. He clenched his jaw, heading for the door; his boots were the only loud noise he heard as they clunked along the floor.

~/~

Caroline sat patiently on the toilet lid. She wasn't doing anything, just sitting there, waiting for Klaus. She had a right mind to get back to class to face Mrs. Uptight, it wasn't her real name, but her compulsion and sitting there for an hour and a half sounded more promising than listening to the bitch complain about her life.

Plus all she could think about was Klaus and the small scar that was along her neck. It bugged her. She had nearly covered it with makeup, but the thought of covering it, nerved her, bugged her more than the teacher had. And every time she touched it, flashes of her and Klaus played in her mind; constantly.

She excused herself from the restroom, compelling the teacher to give everyone A's or B's depending on the person, then her phone rang, revealing Klaus and hearing his voice had made her…calmer and warmer.

But now, she was nervous as she sat on the toilet lid. The small space in the stall was suffocating her whether or not that she was a vampire was not the point. Klaus was going to be in there with her, close, touching, grinding.

"Gah!"

She couldn't do it.

She stood up, brushing her pleated skirt, fixing her shirt, fluffing up her hair. She reached forward to unlock, hearing the soft click that echoed through the bathroom as she pushed it open, taking her bag off the handle as she took a small step outside. She dug in her bag for her phone, quickly texting Elena that she was going to be late to Alaric's class. She needed to collect herself.

And just as she sent off her text, she bumped into something, losing her balance and she fell back, but didn't fall. Her hands came out quickly, slapping against either side of the wall to hold herself up, her skirt had shifted up in the stumble. She looked up and met his eyes.

He was wearing a leather jacket, tan shirt, black jeans, his arousal clouding the air.

"I told you to wait here." He growled lowly at her.

She held her face, ready to open her mouth to spit something back at him, but nothing came out. She stood there in front of him, her mouth open like a drowning fish and he did nothing.

He just smirked, his eyes slowly raking over her body as he took her in.

"You and skirts love. I never seem to get the idea why women these days need to show their skin." He said, softly, whispering to her as he stepped into the stall, locking it, turning to face her, his eyes set on her bag, putting it back on the hook as he grabbed Caroline.

"I like skirts."

'Stupid', she thought as he pulled her closer to him.

He pushed her against the wall, pressed himself up against her. She shifted as she felt his bulge against her woman hood. He chuckled lowly as he leaned closer, closing off the small space.

"I like you in skirts and I like you out of them too." He took her by surprise, parting his lips with her own, his hands along her sides, cupping her curves, wanting to be pressed against her, fully. She pressed herself against him back, something about him was making her act this way because surely she wouldn't kiss Klaus, not like this.

Her hands slowly came up to touch his arms, her fingers digging in his skin as he tilted his head, deepening the kiss. She lifted up her leg, hooking it around his waist, pulling him even tighter to her, if that was possible.

He groaned in her mouth, pulling back as he heard the bathroom door open. He listened out with his ears. He knew who _they_ were. He growled lowly, but he didn't stop. He moved to his knees, running his nose and hands all over her, wanting to know her body, even deeper than last night.

"Caroline! Are you in here?" Elena shouted. Caroline's mouth dropped slightly before a moaned passed her lips. Klaus was rising up her shirt, kissing along her stomach, dipping his tongue in her belly button.

"Y-yeah why?" She called out, hating that Elena was there. She always ruined things, always wanted help, and always wanted someone to shine the light on her, and didn't she just text her that she was going to be late?

"I didn't see you in class and I wanted to walk you. I have to talk to you about something."

Caroline tried to answer, but found that she couldn't.

Klaus was up to her breasts, sliding his fingers underneath her bra to push them up, his mouth finding her nipple with ease, licking around the pink pebble, nibbling with his teeth all in one go.

Her head hit the stall hard as she let out another moan, a little louder than the first. Klaus chuckled, his other hand cupping her other breast, running his thumb over her nipple, teasing her as he toyed with her.

"Caroline, are you alright?"

Caroline could hear Elena moving deeper into the bathroom and hear stalls being pushed back. She was probably trying to find her.

"Y-yes I'm fine, just go, Elena." She near moaned as Klaus bit down on her nipple, swirling his tongue around it.

"Fine, Caroline. I kissed Damon and I don't know what to do. Bonnie keeps looking at me and I need someone to talk too, okay. I sent Jeremy away and Stefan is just hiding coffins and I need a friend right now."

Caroline eyes widen as Klaus looked up at her, pulling back from her nipple. His jaw was tense as he stood to his full height. He moved his mouth to Caroline's ear, fixing her shirt, pulling it down. Caroline was too flushed to understand what was going on as she whimpered at the loss of his mouth.

"Handle the doppelganger, Caroline, once school is out. I want you to wait for me. We **will **finish this later." He ran his tongue along her ear, tracing it, loving how just the smallest body part of her tasted good.

"Caroline, never mind. I'll see you later." Elena turned on her heel.

Caroline could hear the slight quiet squeak that it made.

She called out as Klaus continued in her ear. "No wait, give me a second."

Her hands were reaching out for Klaus as he pulled away, his mouth moving as he spoke.

"I'm going to have you again, Caroline since we both are found in a predicament that we can't get out of it."

His eyes were burning with fire. She shivered at the contact and refrained from touching, letting her arms fall to her sides.

He reached out with a finger for the strap of her bag, taking it off the hook to give it to her, his other hand, unlocking the door.

"What predicament?" She whispered, grabbing for her bag, wondering why the sudden thought of Klaus leaving, well her leaving Klaus was just, heart aching.

"We are claimed, sweetheart."

Then, boldly, he reached out with his hand, moving her hair from her neck and smirked, it spreading along his features as he ran the tip of his fingertip along her scar. She gasped for air, leaning forward, nearly falling on him. He chuckled quietly as he caught her, looking down into her blue eyes.

"I own you and you own me."

She wasn't sure what pushed her, or what made her do so, but she reached out with her hand, going for Klaus's neck, her eyes falling on the scar and she too, ran her finger tip on it, tracing it, loving that she had marked him and he, as she had, shivered, closing his eyes to let out a soft groan.

And then, it hit her.

* * *

><p><strong>This was also supposed to be Beta'd but I couldn't wait, so here it goes. If there are typos and such, my fault, but please enjoy the story<strong>


	3. All Sides

**Chapter III: All Sides**

I got so many responses that I had to continue.

* * *

><p>~~

Caroline was shaky as she left the stall first. She couldn't believe what she just realized. Some part of her knew that it had to fake. Klaus was just pulling her leg, but Klaus didn't kid. He didn't joke around and having the same length of scars on each other's neck was not something to joke about. She looked up at Elena. She looked a mess; her hair was in a high ponytail, loose pieces of hair stuck to her skin.

"Caroline, you look flustered." Her voice lowered. She sunk up to her, making sure that she couldn't be heard. "Is Tyler in there?"

Caroline opened her mouth to speak, but the stall opened wide, slamming against the wall.

Klaus stepped forward, fixing his jacket, dusting off his jeans. One of his brows was arched; anger spread across his features. He tried to calm it, but Caroline could sense it. She could feel **just** how angry he was at the mention of Tyler being in there with her.

Elena gasped, grabbing on to Caroline, stepping back.

"Klaus, what do you want with Caroline? Any business you have with her, you take it up with me."

Elena puffed out her chest, sliding in front of Caroline, pushing her back. Caroline glanced over at Klaus. He didn't seem as much as mad anymore, just amused.

"I'm not going to bite your friend, Elena. We have had our fill of one another. Didn't we Caroline?"

He turned to gaze at Caroline. His nostrils flaring as he waited for Elena to react to what he just said, but she seemed lost. She slowly turned to face Caroline, but didn't realize his words.

Klaus had thought that she had known, but he was wrong.

"What does he mean?"

Caroline answered, moving her weight to one side as she tilted her head, letting one finger tap at her temple.

"Klaus healed me from my bite. I'm healthy thanks to him."

Caroline forced a small smile along her features, running her tongue along her teeth.

"He was just collecting…payment. You how bad guys are, Elena, you know how Damon and Stefan was. They do something they despise and then you do something you despise for their enjoyment."

Klaus was taken aback. He rolled his eyes, hating how he came here. He thought she was different, but she'd probably tell them of the claim. Have the Bennett's figure out a loop hole into using it against him so she wouldn't be tied to him, anymore.

But he had forgotten that his emotions were being also put onto Caroline.

She could feel it and she sadden.

How could he think she'd betray him? That hurt her and she not knowing sent that to Klaus.

He had picked up on it as she had and he casted his gaze away.

Caroline's face hardened and she shifted her weight to the other side. She ran her fingers through her hair, patting it down as best as she could.

"Elena, go. I have to finish talking to Klaus. We can talk later, alright?" Elena opened her mouth to reply as she stood between the two supernatural's, but she closed it shut as she felt the tension from them both, pushing onto her.

She shook it off and nodded, sliding off to the side before Klaus stopped her.

She smiled at Caroline, wishing her luck and shot a glare at Klaus.

He just chuckled and shot one right back.

She ran out of there faster than she had ever ran before, sending Caroline love, from afar.

~/~

"You honestly think I would betray you, Klaus? I'm not like Stefan. I'm not going to stab you in the back. I'm not so shallow anymore." She added, turning around to face the mirror, placing her bag on the counter as she opened it, digging through it to pull out her makeup.

Klaus watched the act as she grabbed for her chap stick and he stood there in silence. He wasn't sure what to say, so just decided to watch.

But what he had expected to happen did not.

He thought she'd put it on in anger, mess up, and then leave him there so they could go their separate ways, but no. She leaned over, holding herself up with one hand as the other was working the flavored lip balm over her smooth lips. He tried to look away. How could he, a one thousand year old hybrid, find this erotic? She was just…tracing her lips, parting them to make room and sighing softly as she did so.

"What do you mean that I own you? What is a claim?"

Klaus focused his attention on her, looking at her eyes as he glanced at the mirror, before letting his gaze fall on her ass as she adjusted her legs. The skirt moving a bit up as she did so and each time she moved, he could see the soft thin material that covered the spot that he would be in, right now, if Elena hadn't interrupted.

He growled a sudden thought of taking her right there seemed like a great idea to take away the conversation. He did not want to talk about claims and ownership, because the more he thought about it, the more he knew, the complicated it seemed to get.

From what he knew right now, he could feel her emotions. She could feel his. And all he wanted to do while around her was touch her.

He propped himself behind her, thrusting his hips and holding it there, using one hand to grab at her skirt, bunch it up as best as he could, grabbing at it so he could see what he was doing.

"Klaus," she whispered as she felt his other hand inching her underwear to the side, running two of his fingers along her folds. She watched as he moved in the mirror and found herself intrigued, turned on even more than she already was.

"Caroline, I'm going to send you on a mission today and I want results."

She nodded. She said nothing as she heard him undo his pants, his buckle slapping against his thighs as he lowered his jeans. He wasted no time in entering her; her walls stretching to welcome him, even if he had had her last night. He couldn't believe how tight her body was and hoped that more of their coupling would make her used to him and his size. Or not, her tight walls holding him like they were was a bliss.

And yeah, he knew what he had thought. He just couldn't really counter it since he was inside of Caroline.

He pumped into her, slowly. Last night was about claiming, marking one another. Right now, they were both just **wanting** one another. He was hard with need since he woke up, this didn't have to be so primal, so animalistic like, that they broke everything in the bathroom.

He just wanted…needed her on him.

He glanced up, his eyes locking on hers as he fucked her, sliding into her with ease, his hands clutching at the material of her skirt. His hand holding her underwear so it wouldn't get in the way of his thrusts, till he just ripped it off in annoyance.

Caroline shuddered as she heard the material of her underwear rip and her eyes watched it fly across the room as he never stopped pumping into her. She slapped her other hand onto the counter, throwing her hips back at him, rotating her hips. She met him thrust for thrust and didn't have to question what he felt for her. She could feel it pouring into her. She could feel it surrounding her, clouding her. She looked at the mirror blindly, watching him fuck her. She moaned out his name as he circled his hips.

The only sound between them was his buckle belt scraping against the tile floor.

Then Klaus broke the silence. He wasn't near close to being finished, but he wanted to get his objective across to her. He knew about claims but he didn't **know** about claims. He was sure that Caroline knew nothing of it.

"I want you to find out all you can about claims. I don't want to be wrong about this, sweetheart."

Caroline balanced her upper body on the tips of her finger tips, slowing down her own thrusts to speak.

"Aren't you like old? Don't you know?"

She smirked, looking back at him. He slowed his thrusts, stopping for a second to balance himself on the tips of his boots as he went at her faster, increasing the pace, his smacks so loud that if anyone were to pass they would be able to know what was going on.

Klaus chuckled. He couldn't believe the nerve of the girl. He moved one hand against her ass, his eyes casting down to watch himself enter her over and over. His other hand slid up her back to grab at her long blonde hair, leaning down to whisper into her ear. He stopped his thrusts, only to give her a minute. He didn't want her cumming to fast.

"Does my cock feel old to you, Caroline? Or a better demonstration on your tight quim is what you're asking for?"

Her brow arched as he smacked her ass once again, starting up his thrusts, but only stronger than the last, bruising, controlling.

She gasped, letting out soft moans. "No, Klaus…don't stop…right…"

His grip tighten on her hair as he straighten, tilting his head back to let out rough grunts, rolling his hips to meet her.

Her head tilted back to follow his hand. Her hands grabbing onto the edge, her nails scratching along the counter, leaving long deep marks that etched into the tile.

And Klaus, after yesterday, thought he'd try it. The 'dirty talk' that Caroline had started yesterday, but didn't seem to finish because he wasn't sure on how it worked, but he'd figured it out.

_He should just talk naughty_

Klaus shook his head. Wait, did she just…

He shook his head mentally. They would talk when they were finished, or if they ever were.

"You like my cock entering you, don't you, Caroline?"

Caroline nodded, her grip on the counter tighten. It cracked; a small piece of it fell onto the floor.

"Tell. Me." He demanded.

"Yes! God…yes!" She arched her back, shuddering. She was so close.

"I want you to drench me Caroline. I want to feel your walls pulsate around me, love."

She moaned louder, her nails digging deeper into the counter. She heard it break, but it didn't fall off. Her bag and makeup flew everywhere as her hands fell to the back side of Klaus's thighs, her nails digging into his skin instead as she arched her body into him all the while his hand fell from her hair to glide up underneath her shirt; cupping her breast through her bra, teasing her nipple, pinching it with his talented fingers.

"I want you to cum inside of me Klaus." She used her inner muscles to tighten around him. He stilled, shocked by the action. His eyes looking at the mirror at them, the sight was erotic.

Caroline laid on him as he rammed into her. He watched as he let his other hand move around to her front, sliding it between her legs. He grabbed for the hem of her shirt to pin it to her stomach with his thumb as he ran circles on her clit with his index finger. She gasped loudly, bucking her hips into him. Her brows arched as she watched them.

Her tongue running along her lip as they moved at a blur, matching each other's speed.

"Caroline!" He hissed at her. Her nails were making him bleed as he pounded into her.

"Klaus!" She hissed at him. He himself was sending her to a place that she thought she never reach.

They continue to speak their names in unison. It became jumbled and gargled as they spoke, their tones growing louder as they neared their ends.

His face instantly changed; his golden hues blending in with the black, his fangs sharp and jagged as he dipped his head, running his lips along her scar that he had given her not too long ago. She shuddered against him, breathing heavily. Her walls were tightening, clenching him, not wanting to let go.

She neared her end. Her face changing as his had; veins appearing along her cheeks as her eyes went black. Her lips parted to make room for her fangs. She dipped her head back as far as she could and he lowered his head to give her room for his neck.

They humped against each other, wanting nothing more than each other's release.

And they both said on gargled breath as they tore into each other's neck.

"Mine."

They came heavily. Caroline drenching his cock, drowning him and he roared as he filled her with his seed, and it felt like it wasn't going to stop, ever.

"Yours."

* * *

><p>I've never written a scene like this before so I do hope that you all enjoyed it as much as I had writing it. I have so much love for this story that I might place this into a series. I'm not sure. If there is any typos. I am sorry and will fix and repost if there is. Please review, tell me what you think.<p>

I will show a different side to Caroline and Klaus, so all my readers can understand the claim before they do.

See you then,

DomOx


	4. Take Me

Chapter IV: Take me

Author's Note: I hope this story drives you wild

* * *

><p>~~

Caroline adjusted her clothes, looking away from Klaus. Her body was ready to go again at the activities that they had just stopped, but it was his force of will to not go for her again. He didn't want to touch her until he knew about claims a lot more. He didn't have to tell her because she could feel it with his thoughts, his emotions. And **she** figured that was probably it, well one of the side effects to the vampire claim thing.

"Klaus….I"

He looked at her, fixing his buckle for the umpteenth time. He wasn't sure if to let her go on her little mission or have her on the wall, clawing at it. He inhaled deeply, trying to shake away his lust for her.

"Caroline, go or I'll take you."

Caroline's face fell for a moment, before it clicked. She had at least three more hours before school ended and if any girl wanted to use the restroom they could just compel them away. She made her way forward, her hands grabbing at the hem of her skirt to pull it up, letting it tickle her thighs. She moaned softly at the fabric, gliding against her skin.

"What if I want to be taken by Niklaus, the great big bad of the town?" Her tone dropped, seductive, low. Her eyes were hooded with a lusty gaze as she walked closer to him, pressing herself against him. His hands fell from his belt buckle, going for her waist. He looked down at her, smirking as she looked at him. One of her fingers was grabbing at the button of his jeans, trying to tug it lose.

"You know I hate when people call me by my name. It makes me feel like I'm in trouble."

She pushed out her bottom lip, leaning up to run it along his chin. "Well do you want to be in trouble, Niklaus?"

He chuckled, his eyes roaming over her body and then it fell on her neck, the scar. He removed one of his hands from her hips and held it there, looking back into her eyes, feeling a bit hurt. "I do. I am curious as to what you have planned for me, but figure out what we have done to ourselves, first"

Caroline whimpered, shivering as he touched her neck. She reached out and touched his.

He gave the same response.

"Come by my house later. We can talk then"

Klaus shook his head, leaning forward, his hand fell from her neck, his lips pressing against Caroline's.

"No, you come by my house later."

Caroline nodded, before pulling away.

"Fine, I'll be a good little school girl."

Klaus arched a brow, smirking even wider.

"Darling, you better be **good**. I'd hate to have one of the teachers send you to dentition."

She tilted her head back as she walked backward. She wasn't in fear in bumping into anything. It seemed her senses were more accurate than before.

"If this **ever** happens, Niklaus. I'll make sure not to wear any underwear." She laughed and grabbed for her bag, throwing the contents back inside of it, heading for the door. She made sure to turn, swaying her hips, letting him know what he was missing.

His eyes fell on her ass and he held himself. He kept it together. He was going to pay her back for that.

After, she found about the claims. They had done it twice already and he was sure that one more time was the charm.

~/~

"Caroline!" Elena gasped as she walked into the Salvatore boarding house with Damon by her side. Damon was hanging close to her, smirking, whispering in her ear. Elena was shaking her head, trying to call him away as she stopped in the middle of the foyer, her eyes locked on Caroline as she sat on the couch. She was leaning on it with one arm; the other was in her lap. Her legs were crossed over one another.

"Do you know about claims, Damon?"

Damon looked up. His eyes glancing at Caroline, shocked. She seemed stronger, more confident than before. He felt out with his senses, hoping that it** just** was them three. He didn't want to be caught off guard, because as he stepped forward, brushing himself passed Elena. He couldn't help but get rid of the smell of Klaus. It lingered in the air and he quickly looked back to glare at Elena. She had invited him in awhile back. He still wasn't done talking to her about that, but the smell. It was strong, it was just…there.

Then, his eyes focused on Caroline. She was smirking; it never faded from her features.

"Why do you smell like Klaus? It's pissing me off for some odd reason."

"You had **your** blood in me when Katherine killed me." She straightened, reaching out with her hand to pat the small space next to her. "Sit, Damon. We need to talk and I don't want Elena here. It's vampire business."

Elena gasped, moving closer towards the couch as Damon stood. He was not going to sit down. He was still wondering why Caroline smelled like Klaus and it hit him. It hit him harder than expected.

He came at her, his fangs bared. He glared at her with his dark eyes, his fangs near tearing into her jugular.

"You fucked him? Aren't you in love with werewolf boy?" He asked, his hand coming around her throat, gripping her tightly underneath him.

Caroline struggled for a moment, before her own eyes went black. She growled, opening her mouth to let her fangs extend to their length. She flipped them over quickly, pressing herself against him. She was sitting in his lap, straddling him, eying him with her own demonic eyes. Her voice like ice.

"What I do is none of your business, Damon. I want to know about claims."

Damon tightened his grip around Caroline's neck, pushing her off of him. She fell onto the floor, snarling.

Elena gasped, jumping back. And then a realization, hit her.

"You were with him in the bathroom, weren't you? Did he compel you, Caroline? Maybe you should start drinking vervain like Damon does." Elena added, eying Caroline with pure judgment.

Caroline turned her gaze to Elena, standing up slowly. She seemed bolder, stronger.

Her features faded as she laughed softly.

"I have not been compelled. I just want to know what claims are. I overheard him talking about it and I am a curious cat."

She crossed her arms, her hands running smooth circles along her skin.

Damon straightened in the couch, eying Caroline, something wasn't right with her. She didn't seem….normal, well Caroline normal.

She was quieter. She wasn't laughing or making jokes and she hadn't talked about Tyler since they stepped in and saw her on the couch.

But Damon played it off. He didn't pry on it. She hadn't seemed fazed with his hand around her neck and he wondered if Klaus giving her his blood had helped and probably wondered if it made her crazy, insane even.

He answered her question with as much as he knew about the subject and reminded himself to ask Stefan later, then mentally shook his head. Why would he ask his brother of something like that? Stefan probably thinks that he was going too…

"Claims are a vampire marriage. You can use it as dominance over one another, but it's not as strong unless both people involved both claim each other." He waved his hand about, his eyes flickering over Elena for a moment before settling back on Caroline. He saw a scar along her neck, but didn't pay any mind. He continued. "It starts off with a slow chill, feeling out each other's emotions, being able to slip into ones thoughts, fucking like animals." He rambled on. Elena rolled her eyes, but never let them fall from Caroline. She seemed different, completely,

And Caroline had her eyes focused on Damon, taking notes. The urge to please Klaus was heavy on her and she didn't want to disappoint him.

She had compelled all her teachers to mark her present before she skipped school all together. She wanted to get back pleasing and touching Klaus and could feel through their bond that he wanted to do the same. But she knew he wouldn't touch her till she found out was needed. So, she went home, slept for a bit, got up and ran all the way here. Which in fact it surprised her, it usually took her twenty minutes to get here, but it only took her ten, her hunger pains usually kicked in so she would walk the rest of the way or hurry so she could feed, most times she forgot that she was of the undead and that everything that had happened happened.

But she got there faster and when she went down to retrieve some blood bags, she only needed one, not two. But she shrugged then, it hadn't of mattered. She was too excited and would feed later, that was three hours ago and she still wasn't hungry. She couldn't help but wonder if their claim on each other had affected that. Maybe him being older, required him to eat less, his body just craving the pull of blood every once in awhile and not just every other second or so.

"…they have each other's strengths and weakness." Damon cleared his throat, his eyes glancing over at Elena. She seemed enthralled. He arched a brow, wondering if she was considering claims when Caroline cleared her own throat, pulling his eyes to her.

"How would you be able to break them?"

Damon shrugged, pushing himself from off the couch. "I knew a couple who were claimed. They couldn't be killed, as they said, but they are both dead. One has to die and they both do. They can't live without each other."

He tilted his head, trying to figure out why Caroline wanted to know about this and he hoped that the scar on her neck had nothing to do with the conversation.

"Caroline how did you get that scar on your neck?"

Caroline watched Damon, her thoughts coming up with the perfect lie. She couldn't. He'd seen right through it, she knew.

"Klaus claimed me and I just wanted to know how to break it."

Damon chuckled, letting out a scoff. "You can let him between your legs, but not like the consequences."

Caroline growled. Her hand came up and within a flash was across his face, knocking him back. Damon stumbled, nearly knocking into Elena and she had to move around to not fall.

"You don't understand." She near growled.

"But he's evil, Care. He killed Jenna. He's tormented Tyler and made him Team Klaus. He nearly killed Jeremy or are you forgetting what he did?" Elena's voice was high. She couldn't let go what Klaus did to her family.

Caroline took a small step forward, looking down into Elena's eyes, hard. "Maybe you should focus on your love for the Salvatore brothers. You are **just** like Katherine, no matter how you spin it. You've always craved attention, you love the attention and you will continue to string one along until you're done with your games. Let me handle my problem and you handle yours."

Elena was shocked at Caroline's words. "What's gotten into you?"

Damon smirked, his answer straight, short. "Klaus."

Caroline pushed past Elena, heading for the door. She let them stare at her back and she couldn't help but let out a loud laugh as she walked.

"He's been around me too."

Elena's mouth fell as she watched Caroline leave.

The door slammed in her exit.

Elena turned to Damon, watching him.

"He claimed her. We need to stop him before she claims him back."

Damon shrugged.

"She's in love with Tyler. His absence, she got lonely and slept with the man who started it all. We just need to talk to Tyler."

Elena nodded, turning on her own heel to head for the door.

"Alright, we should go look for him."

Damon rolled his eyes and followed after Elena, his eyes falling on her ass.

"You know, we could just call him. He's barbie's little Ken, not ours"

~/~

Klaus was gripping the glass tightly. He could feel cracks in the glass from how tight he was holding it, except he didn't care if it broke. It was just brandy and a cup. He had lots more brandy and lots more cups, to smash and break.

He couldn't believe the nerve of the Salvatore.

"Fucking Damon. I'm sick of this town." He yelled through the empty house. He broke the glass within his hands, too angry to care that it had sliced his skin.

He wasn't sure why he was extremely mad. He knew that one was Damon touching Caroline. She was _his_. Then Elena, he knew she had something to do with Caroline's spike in her emotions. Since she left him in the bathroom at the school, her emotions had stayed steady. He was fine with that. He had sat around, read through some books to find out what claims were, what they did, what happened.

And then, it hit him. He felt bolder, confident and he had known it was coming from his darling little Caroline, but it changed. She was angered, pissed and then it changed right back and then it changed again.

So Klaus sat in front of his books, waiting till it went away before he continued only to feel a complete empty hole inside of him and wondered if everything was alright with Caroline, because **he** did not feel like that. He **was** complete and everything he had ever wanted had been done, accomplished.

He poured himself another brandy, eying his hand and noticed nothing. Usually with a glass such as that it took minutes to heal, but only seconds passed. He wondered if that was a plus for him being claimed to Caroline.

He shook it off, grabbing for another glass, mumbling something about whatever when he heard something strange. A slight cool breeze outside the door; a soft tap of feet along the stairs of the front door, soft tap on the door before turning on their heel to wait.

He left the half empty glass there, heading towards the door, wondering if Stefan had decided to use doors this time instead barging in the place, but it wasn't him. It smelled way to feminine and he instantly calmed.

It was Caroline.

He reached forward, grabbing for the handle and opened the door, leaning against the doorway to stare at her backside, before she turned around. She was looking at him with the same expression he was looking at her; with need, with hunger, but he held it back.

"Do you have with what I asked?" He couldn't help but run over her long trench coat. It hugged her knees. She nodded, walking past him, her heels tapping along the floor as she entered. He watched her enter, his eyes falling on the curves of her backside, his jeans hardening as she headed towards the living room. He closed the door shut, following right behind her.

"Sit down, Klaus. I have loads to tell."

Klaus was amused, curious to what Caroline had found. He sat down on the couch, his arms grabbing onto the sides, his legs spread before him as he looked at her. She stood straighter in front of him, her hands grabbing at the straps that were wrapped around her middle. She undid the material, her eyes focused on him and him on hers.

"Talk, love. You undoing your jacket won't keep me…"

He froze as she undid the jacket. It parted, revealing her flat toned stomach, her red bra and black bottoms. She looked up innocently, biting her bottom lip.

"You want me to fix it back?"

She couldn't help but tease him, slowly taking off the jacket, showing off her arms, her wrists, her body.

Klaus was shocked. He wasn't sure what to say, but he kept it together quickly.

"Caroline, come here."

She dropped the jacket, walking over to him, standing directly in front of his spread legs. He pushed himself off the couch, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her too him. Her knees buckled as his mouth met her bra, tugging on it with his teeth, before he begun to trail kisses along her skin. She tilted her head back, moaning softly as his lips caressed her. Her lips parted moaning out his name, incoherent things that even **he** couldn't pick up.

"Klaus, bite my flesh."

Klaus did so without complaint.

He used his human teeth, though, through the bond he could tell that she meant that and not his own real teeth. Plus taking care of her was not on his mind right now. He **wanted** her.

He grabbed a hold of her flesh, nibbling and kissing along her skin. His hands feeling down her back, cupping her buttocks, the cool lace against his skin only enraged him, his jeans tightening further on the point of tearing at the seam.

He couldn't take it anymore. He flipped them over, laying her out on the couch. His movements faster than last time. He was fueled by complete lust for her, nothing more. His early rage had now turned **want**, **crave**, **need**.

His mind couldn't think past anything else, but with Caroline and he wondered if that was because of the claim, and hoped so. He never found himself so set on having someone as he did right then.

She moaned, gasping for air as he slide down her body tugging on the hem of her lace, growling softly. She giggled, her hands finding his hair to tug on the ends.

"Klaus, God."

She hadn't found the right words to say what she felt, but was glad for the bond that had been brought because of the claim, but found that too was stuck. He was running his mouth along her thighs, licking along the vein there.

"I love feeding from here." He ran his tongue along the spot, his next words, flowed from his mouth as his other hand worked on his jeans. He carefully, quietly, undid them. He didn't want to be heard. "It alone, just brings a woman to her demise, or so I've heard." He chuckled sinisterly.

She didn't say a word, something told her not too and she listened to that.

He could feel her inner battle with herself through the bond and he shook his head, adjusting his jeans to move down his long legs.

He wasn't going to completely take off his clothes, not like he didn't want to show Caroline his body, but he felt the seconds that would pass for him to take off his clothes would only anger him more.

Once he felt his shaft meeting the cool air, only did he return his hand on her hips, breaking the threads that held it together on her. She groaned, but lifted her hips up for him to take it off. He did, watching it glide along her long legs and decided to look into lace undergarments for Caroline in the future.

And he stopped, because he said future as if he was already okay with the claim, which he was, alright. He was. He had already decided that it wouldn't be that bad. She didn't nag. But he wished that they didn't have to meet like they had or completely met like they had. She was light, beautiful, a flame that burned and he **wanted** to be burned.

He adjusted himself against her entrance, letting his length run along her folds, before sliding into her. He kept her bra on. He planned on giving her full attention later.

She groaned as he filled her, stretching her, completing her, her nails running down his neck, to claw at his back, tugging on her bottom lip with her teeth. She was ready to bite him.

He moved within her in a motion that had the couch shift. His other hand gripping the arm of the couch to help with his thrusts, his cock slicing into her was heaven and he had to close his eyes to lose himself in the feeling. Her walls; wet, tight, perfect fit for him.

And the words that he thought next was just one, not several. It played in his mind like a broken record.

_Mine. Mine. Mine._

He went faster, harder, wanting to be completely buried within her that he didn't care if he died while he done it.

"Mine Caroline. Mine."

"Yours, Klaus. Yours."

He had the urge to bite her, but he fought it. His hands clenched the couch arm.

Her heels digging into him, the straps of the heels were brushing against his flesh. Her nails catching onto his shirt, making the threads break, loosening the tightness of the shirt as she did so.

He pushed himself further; the things he wanted to tell her, to let her know how he felt.

He straightened his head, never remember finding himself looking down for the matter.

He set his eyes on her own, staring into them as he fucked her, surged into her.

"What are we doing, Caroline?"

She parted her lips, both her hands going for his hair to pull him even more down, her forehead rubbing against his as she lifted herself up, humping against him.

"Breaking this couch."

It was a shock to him that she even replied, because he wasn't sure either.

He didn't know.

But she had a point, if they continued, they would.

He grinned, pushing back all his other thoughts.

He moved hard, circling his hips, hearing her moans made him continue on. Not like he never heard them before.

~/~

"What?" Damon rubbed his ear, shaking his head and leaned, his eyes set on Abigail as she looked at Elena, then him. Bonnie stood beside her, her arms crossed, confused by what was going on.

"You said your blonde friend, Caroline, was claimed by Klaus?"

Damon and Elena nodded.

They had found themselves at The Grill, searching for Tyler. They tried his phone for him to meet them there and he hadn't shown. So when leaving, after finishing their order of bourbon and fries. They had bumped into Bonnie and Abigail, one thing led to another and here they were going over what she just said.

It still didn't make sense to Damon and Elena was trying to put the pieces together.

"If she does it back, it can't be undone. It takes three times for it to finally sink in" Abigail nodded, looking back on what she knew and was surprised that she even knew about vampire things. "Caroline will feel his emotions and he will feel hers. A claim is the other being your whole. The One. It won't work if it's forced. It's not _right_."

"What exactly are you saying, Caroline claimed Klaus back?"

Abigail shrugged, turning towards her daughter, reminding herself later to explain it to her because it wasn't making much sense as she said it.

"I have a book on this, a small paragraph, but yes. Your friend might have claimed him.. But I could be wrong."

Damon nodded, running his tongue along his lip. "So, what does this mean. If Klaus is claimed by Caroline, he can be killed, right?"

Abigail nodded with a small shake of her head, lowering her voice, her eyes turning to face Damon.

"You have a thousand year old hybrid claimed to a baby vampire. You figure it out."

Damon chuckled, feeling relieved. "He came be killed, then. Finally, maybe we should have thought about this sooner before waking up Mikael."

Abigail's mouth tightened and then, Elena finally understood what she meant.

She turned to Damon with a small look of horror along her features.

And Bonnie gasped, covering her mouth.

"What? What is everyone getting that I don't get?"

"Damon, Klaus is an original werewolf, vampire. Neither he or Caroline can be killed, they are...Gods." Abigail replied. "He was strong before he mated with your friend. She's not old, but from what Bonnie has told me. If you mess with her, he **will **come after you. His rage will end you."

Damon scoffed, rolling his eyes, an old memory of Klaus kicking his ass popped into his head. He shuddered. "You sure there is no way we can get rid of him?"

"You would have to completely kill Caroline, Damon. Anything Klaus can do, Caroline can do just as good, if she has claimed him back."

* * *

><p>If you were confused this chapter, good. I can explain everything in the next.<p>

I'm not trying to make the characters Out of Character. I'm trying to give them their flair with just a pinch of my own magic added to them. Sorry for the typos, if there are any.

Any Questions; don't be afraid to ask.


	5. Filthy Fangs

Author's Note: I started a new Delena fanfic which is the rewrite of Paging Dr. Salvatore. If you haven't checked it out yet, it's awesome. It's a **rewrite**, nothing more. Now I'm taking into consideration the reviews as of late. You wanted something with a little more understanding of each of the characters because this isn't about sex. Well, Joseph Morgan screams sex so….Enjoy the update

P.S= Sorry for it being so long for me to update. I got the nasty case of Writer's Block. Then I realized, hey, just take out what confuses you and put something else.

Oh further news, with FF deleting some smut stories, I will post on LJ as well.** domox Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>~~

"Repeat that." Elena edged on. Her fingers digging into her arms, trying to figure it out before they revealed more about the complicated situation, but the more Elena thought about it, the more it didn't make sense. When would Caroline find the time to be with Klaus? It just didn't make sense.

"If Caroline claims Klaus back, if she marks him as her own. She will be stronger, faster. They get benefits and downfalls of the other. It's a win-lose thing."

Bonnie opened her mouth to speak, but Damon spoke first, cutting her off. He noticed her mood change since the situation had been brought up, but he didn't pay any mind to it, not like it mattered. He wouldn't suspect a witch to know vampire business, but Abby had and it had shocked him, but what would little Bennett know?

"Okay," Damon adjusted himself in his seat, clasping his hands together; lacing his fingers trying to understand what was going on. "I explained that to Blondie." Damon rolled his eyes soon after, annoyance spreading through his features, his blue eyes going a bit darker. "My blood is in her. How can this 'claim' thing even happen without me knowing or getting a 'feel' for it, Bennett?"

Abby shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Klaus is older so his blood kicks yours to the curb. Klaus's mark on her ends all ties. If she claimed him back…" She stopped, pulling her lips together to tug on them as she rolled around the thoughts in her head. She couldn't believe she was about to say this and hoped she was correct, and if not, she could always look back in that book.

And then when it was really quiet, and the air was tense and filled with electric vibes that could set off anything and anyone, then Bonnie spoke. Her voice shaky, her hair nearly on end, her throat suddenly became dry from just of what she was thinking.

"Caroline claimed him back."

Everyone settled their eyes on Bonnie. Abigail reached out to touch her wrist, pulling her focus on her.

"What do you mean, Bonnie? Has Caroline told you this?"

She didn't. Caroline hadn't. Bonnie just knew because she knew Caroline and stared confused at Elena. They were close; they knew each other before the vampire mess started. Did Elena get so blind, wrapped up in her drama that she had forgotten about what they were like? Who they were? Was their friendship, after all these years, meant nothing to her?

Bonnie pondered on that, sighing, feeling a bit more comfortable that Abigail was there. It made it easier, her next words and she grew a slight hatred for Elena for not getting what Bonnie was saying.

"If you all really knew Caroline, she does onto others as they do onto her." She scowled, her brows coming together as she glanced at Elena. "We're her best friends, Elena. I thought you _knew_ this. Over a year, she's been there, been the ear you needed. And here we are, divided. I'm a witch, Caroline's a vampire, and you're just everyone's focus."

Elena sat there, her mouth fell for a moment. She shook her head, trying to speak. It all came out jumbled, but Bonnie knew enough. She had enough.

"You try to protect everyone. You try to keep everyone in your best interests, but you never think for a second if it's what we want, Elena. Instead of deciding what's good with you so you won't have to deal with it. How about taking some time to decide what's best for everyone."

Bonnie turned to Abigail, leaning in to kiss her cheek, before getting up and leaving.

Damon watched her leave the establishment before he turned his head towards Elena, his gaze flickering over towards the witch across from them.

"Do you have anything to say, Bennett?"

"I don't think anything I say now, will make everything better again."

~.~

Klaus leaned in the doorway of the bathroom in his room. His arms crossed as he stared at Caroline. She was pinning up her hair, standing naked in the mirror as she let the water ran, filling up the tub. His eyes glanced over it, the tub was large enough to fit both of them, but he decided that she should take it by herself; he needed a handle on the situation at hand.

After their time on the couch, toppling it over and finishing on the floor, only to continue their way, rolling, switching, flipping, did he realize and wake up.

What the hell was he doing? He was sleeping with Caroline, his first hybrid's ex-girlfriend because he claimed her, reasons he wasn't sure why he had. She wasn't **that **good. He had many lovers over the past couple of years, centuries, decades it didn't matter, but they had not been good enough to be sunk into.

Usually in situations like this, he'd leave it alone and bother it at another time. He'd eventually find away to break himself from this, but at the moment he'd have to deal and suck it up.

And then it hit him.

He glanced up, never realizing that his eyes had fell from Caroline and then he wondered why he cared.

It was like that and this was only day two of their little drama. He'd think something and then he'd doubt it as if it wasn't good enough. He pondered if that was Caroline. Once reality had hit him, he felt everything. He knew how she felt about Elena, the jealously rage with love and how she felt about Tyler, her friend, a guy that wanted her and not Elena first. He was a bit choked. All he saw when he looked at her was beauty, he never thought it would be so flawed, that she would have hurt this bad, thinking about this constantly while she moved about her day and now, he knew.

"Klaus, don't do that."

He trained his attention on Caroline, fully, his mind falling blank as she leaned against the counter, her eyes focused on him. Her face was a bit confused, probably because she wasn't sure how to act or how to feel. He could feel it through their bond. She wanted to yell at him for digging into her feelings, but she wanted to break down because finally, someone knew and she didn't have to fall to her knees. She wanted attention, but didn't want everyone to think that she was only doing so just for that.

"Caroline, sweetheart…you act as if this is something I wanted in the first place."

She crosses her arms, drawing attention to her breast. He can see faint bite marks and his libido flares up against, memories of him taking her claiming him like no other. He wonders if this is all him or is this all her.

He hasn't figured out who's what. Hopefully the longer they stayed claimed, he could separate their feelings. And right then, he was glad that she wasn't human. If he had to be moody and depressed over nothing for one week out of the month, he truly would be an unhappy hybrid.

Seriously.

"You act like I wanted your filthy fangs in me." Her tone begins to rise. He arches a brow, amused, angered.

"Filthy? You weren't thinking about that earlier, love." He scoffs, shaking his head, deep laughter leaving his lips as he moves his eyes back up on the naked blonde.

"Fuck you, Klaus. If you were truly a gentleman, you would have pulled away."

The nerve of…

He steps closer, peering into her eyes. He can feel a change in him. He wants to tear throats. He's ready to grab her by her neck and shake her till she drops.

He lowers his tone. He needs to get away from Caroline; he's about ready to burst.

"You bit me back." He tilts his head, showing off the mark that she left him. His eyes focusing in on the mark he left her. He has an urge to touch it, trace it with the tips of his fingers, but he stands still. "And I'm not talking about you seducing me on the couch. I'm talking about when I went up to your room."

She opens her mouth to say something. He can see the words forming at the tip of her tongue, but she does nothing. She closes it shut and glares. She just glares.

"And if I remember correctly…"

Caroline spoke then. She was cutting him off.

"Remember what? You are the one who started up in the bathroom. I just finished it." She smirked, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth, trying not to laugh. She was supposed to be angry.

"Fine, we're both at fault, now are you going to bathe or flood the room?" He motioned towards the tub. It was almost about to spill on the floor.

Caroline went frantic; racing towards the tub, nearing slipping on the rug to cut it off. She turned it off, dipping her head to look where the plug was before pulling out the plug.

"Caroline, tell me what you know." He braced himself from anything that might fall from her lips.

She waited a moment, watching the water make a small tornado as it was being sucked down the hole before she gulped, moving to sit on the edge of the table, looking back at him.

"Claims are vampire marriages. They become strong when both people involved claim one another." She paused, looking down at her hands, tapping her fingers along her thigh, sticking out her tongue to let it roll around her lips before she continued. "It starts off slowly, but once it settles, it settles. They can feel each other's emotions, slip into one's thoughts, and fuck like animals." A choked laughter spills from her lips. She pulls her bottom lip in her mouth, tugging on it with her teeth, pulling off the skin. Only to have it heal seconds later.

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad, love. Least I'm not a teenage boy who's not sure where to put his hands." He grins, showing off his dimple, but she's not paying attention. She continues to look away from him then at him.

"They have each other's strength and weaknesses."

She grew quiet and then it hit him. He understood the last part.

If Caroline were to die, then he would too.

"Well, sweetheart, why don't you just take your bath and we can talk about this later." She opened her mouth to speak to him, the water was near gone. She forgot to stop it.

Klaus was out the door before she could even get out a vowel.

~/~

"You're telling me that Caroline and Klaus are mated, Damon?"

Damon nodded, holding a small glass of bourbon in his hands.

They were outside, patrolling the grounds, making sure Damon wasn't follow. Stefan didn't have time for games.

"Claimed, little bro. They went at it like..." Damon lifted up his other hand and made a claw, scratching at the air with it, making unneeded noises that Stefan didn't care for. He just rolled his eyes, trying to ignore him, but he was intrigued none the less.

"Damon, are you lying?"

He shook his head, letting his hand fall to his side, placing the cup to his drink, letting his oceanic orbs gaze around the grounds. He saw nothing.

"If they are claimed, then we can finally kill Klaus. I won't have to play hide-go-seek anymore."

Damon arched his brow, finishing off his drink as he turned fully to face Stefan.

"What way do you mean? We can't kill him. I thought we went over this."

"Damon, remember. If they are claimed, Klaus has all of Caroline's weaknesses. We can end him."

Damon's mouth opened wide. He let go of the glass. It hit the ground without a second thought, though it didn't break. The softness of the dirt broke it's fall.

"You plan on killing Caroline?" He shook his head, wagging a finger at him as if to scold him. "A new low, brother. A new low."

* * *

><p>So, hello. Don't beat me with sticks yet. As I have said before sorry for the late update. I've been going through writers block and depression lately so it slows down the writing, hopefully this wets your appetite, {holds your back} while I work on the next chapter.<p>

Oh and just to let you know, Caroline won't die in this story.


	6. Chance

**Okay, so here's another update. I haven't given up on this story. I've just been trying to find a best way to keep it flowing. Everyone does understand that this is AU, so it'll follow the show and then it won't, bare with me here. Please also note, I had a hard time writing this. You'll see why. **

**Hopefully, I did it justice.**

**Rated MA**

* * *

><p>"<em>Chance, are you sure this is what it's supposed to look like? The book doesn't look like this." The short red-headed said as she grabbed for the instructions on the sight she was standing in front of. She shook her head, flipping through the book, glancing back and forth to understand what she was looking at, but nothing happened. Nothing clicked in her brain. She huffed in annoyance, mumbling things under her breath.<em>

_As the man on the other side of the truck, he was digging in the bag on the backseat, mumbling curses under his breath about how he didn't want to be here and that he __**should**__ have broken up with her. He never wanted to admit that his friends were right. They wouldn't stop already with his girlfriend._

"_Sweetheart, I assure you that once I find my pocket knife, I'll get right back to it." He grumbles more curses as he continues to dig through the bag. They've been together for three long sexless months and he was about ready to just end it. And her nagging at him, telling him he was a jackass for the past couple of weeks was making his decision on leaving her a lot easier. He swallows hard. He's not a dick. He's actually really nice, but people like her, piss him off. _

"_Chance, hurry up. I want to get inside the tent."_

_He rolls his eyes. She's into nature. She doesn't eat meat. She won't even try his meat. He hates this so much. _

"_Look, woman, once I get the fucking pocket knife. I'll fix the god damn tent." He doesn't mean to yell. Well secretly he does. She's driving him crazy._

_He hears her scoff. He doesn't care. _

_He finally finds it in the side pocket. He grabs for it, playing with it for awhile before moving around the truck to meet her. He glances at her for a moment then the book. He snatches it from her hands. He's too pissed to apologize._

'_I'm sleeping in the damn truck. God, how could I put up with her?' He thinks as he turns his back to her, kneeling before the tent to look at the picture and what he tried to build._

"_Look I'm sorry. I've been really stressed out lately. I'm sorry."_

_He doesn't care. He wants her to shut up. All she does is talk at him. _

"_Fuck you, Chance. I told you I was a piece of work when we got together. I fucking love you and…I don't even know why I came here."_

_His hands tighten around the book in his hands. He's close into ripping it. He wants to tear it._

"_You wanted to be one with nature. Why don't you go be with nature?" He stands up, rolling the book up, smacking it against his hand as he slowly turns._

"_You are such an…."_

_He hears a yelp and then…tearing._

_He stops. The hair on the back of his neck stands up. He __**feels**__ something behind, but he doesn't dare to look. But he feels as if he has too._

_He turns quickly. He doesn't want to miss it and then, he's horrified._

_A tall man is drinking from her. His teeth are inside of her neck and blood is leaking from her wound, staining her clothes. One hand is covering her mouth and the other is on her hip._

_Chance stares at the sight in horror and before he could move, he's frozen in fear, the man lets her go. She drops to the ground, the life dying from her eyes._

"_I finally got her to shut up, didn't I? You, __**Chance**__ , should be thanking me." The man steps forward. Chance looks over him. He's wearing tight black leather jacket, tight black jeans, and black boots, blood stains his lips and his eyes are black dotted with gold._

_Chance shakes his head, backing up before he realizes he has a knife. He could kill him and bury her body or not. He could make up some story how he came back and found her like that. Yeah, people would listen to him. Right?_

_He drops the book in his hands, making stabbing motions with his knife as he pulls it into view. _

"_Back the fuck up dude, you don't want this shit."_

_The man chuckles, a sinister smirk appearing along his features._

"_Oh I do what __**this**__, bro. The blood pumping through your veins, your heart beating so fast it's like a scream. It's mine. Not yours, mine." _

_Chance shakes his head, pointing the knife at the girl before going back up. "You fucking murdered her. Are you sick, you fucking…."_

_The man tilts his head. That smirk still on his face. "Oh come on, you hated her, but you'll join her soon."_

_Chance's eyes go wide. He can't believe what the man before him is saying._

_He takes a chance, ironic, huh. _

_He runs forward, holding the knife up high, prepared to stab the man in the shoulder, but misses. The man vanishes out of thin air and then he's pulled back._

_He struggles. He fights, but then the knife is slapped from his hand. He feels hands run through his hair, getting a good grip before they pull back. He follows, baring his teeth, fighting to get away._

_The man is behind him, looking down at him. He sinks his fangs in fast, ripping into him._

_He screams, his hands reach out for anything and everything. He can't believe this._

_The man pulls and rips and tears with his fangs._

_He knows what the fucker is. He says it with hate, but it comes out like jumbled garbage. _

_If only he would have stayed at home. If only he would have broken up with that bitch. If only he would have…._

_Blood drips from his lips, he's dying. He can __**hear**__ his heart beat in his throat and it's slowing down. _

_He continues to spit up the blood and spit that's in his mouth, but it's no use._

_He's dying._

_He's dying for nothing._

_And now he's dead._

~/~

Klaus's chest moves up and down as he lets go of the body in his hands. He stares down at Chance, watching him as his life drains onto the ground below him. He smirks, licking at the blood on his chin, licking at the blood that has coated his lips.

He feels calmer, more relaxed. He hasn't killed like that in ages.

His eyes scan over Chance's lifeless body before he moves on. He thinks about burning their flesh, how'll it pop as it cooks and falls off, but he does nothing but stand there.

He's trying to figure out what Caroline said.

They had each other's strength and weakness.

He knew that if Caroline were to stub her toe, he'd feel it.

But death, if she were to die, he'd die too.

That's what he got from that.

He sighs, bending over to grab for their bodies, making quick work of the mess.

He's a hybrid. He's invincible.

He shouldn't die like this.

He guesses with an added deeper smirk that all good things must come to an end.

~/~

Caroline rolls around in Klaus's bed. She's been thinking constantly on how he just left. But it slowly creeps up on her, she ponders if it's them being claimed.

What if he was having second thoughts?

If she were to be bitten again, would he feel the agony and pain that she felt?

Then…

"Oh shit, Tyler!"

She sits up, her hand on her chest.

She's not wearing any clothes. She feels as if she needed to air dry after her shower. After he had left, she had decided to take a shower. She wants to wash away the emptiness she feels.

Although, once she finished a sudden thought of Klaus coming back, ready to have her once more had crossed her mind and putting on clothes had went out the window.

But it comes back to her; Klaus had sent Tyler to bite her. Tyler bit her and then Klaus came to save her and…violate her in her weaken state.

"He violated me." She swallows hard, not believing what she heard herself say.

She should be claimed to…Tyler, not Klaus.

Klaus made the freaky sire bond with him. He made their relationship disastrous.

She pushes herself from off the bed, crossing her arms over one another.

She's disgusted with herself. She's slept with him more than three times. She's not counting the times they finished.

'_He's been inside of me,_' she thinks out loud to herself, pacing about the room_. 'I can't believe him. He's done all of this to get closer to me. I bet he's waiting for them to tell me something so I can think it and he'll know. No one is safe. I should leave.' _

Her teeth meet her lip, tearing the flesh before it regrows only to be put through the same process.

She's too nervous.

She's pissed off.

She, finally, sits back on the bed, her eyes focused on her fingers as she taps at her skin.

She has a feeling that Klaus wouldn't do this. If he wanted to know about their plans, he'd know by now and if he had planned to claim her. He probably would have only done it once, not more than three times. She sighs, smacking her hands to her face, rubbing her temples.

"You know if you actually feel that way. We could talk about this?"

She looks up and spots Klaus before her. There is dried blood on his chin and lips. His hair is tousled. He's wearing all black. She feels a certain change take over her. She's not sure what it is, but she wants him on top of her, inside of her like earlier in the day.

She pulls her teeth into her mouth, nibbling on the flesh, moaning softly.

Her sex drips with want and need.

"Klaus, come here."

She leans back on the bed, spreading her legs, giving him a view of the sight between her legs. She slides her hand along her body, pausing just above her bundle of nerves before moving further down, rubbing her sex with the tip of her index finger.

Klaus kicks the door closed. His eyes are burning darker than before. He growls lowly, taking off his clothes as he comes to her.

His desire for her once known when he removed his jeans to reveal his bare body, standing before her in all his glory.

He's on her in a flash, setting himself between her legs.

Her legs hike around his body, pinning him closer. She wants him as close as possible.

He wraps both his arms around her body, pulling her up and to him.

She stares hard in his eyes.

"You didn't even answer my question."

He slams her down on the bed, his hand around her throat.

Caroline's eyes widen in horror. Her hold around him tightens as something grows in her eyes.

"You think…" He rams himself into her. He doesn't give her enough time to recover. "…I would use you. After _everything_ I've been feeling from _you_." He pulls completely out, her walls tighten and release from the loss. She whimpers.

But it fades as quickly as it had came. She rolls them over, straddling his lap.

Klaus blinks for a moment, wondering how in the hell she did that, but he doesn't ask about it. His hand is still around her throat. He believes she's picked up his strengths.

"Just because you're inside of me, doesn't mean I'm going to let you fuck me."

She lifts herself up and then slams herself back down, throwing her head back as far as she can to let out a moan.

He tightens his grip around her neck, growling at the sight before him. His eyes do not believe what they are seeing.

He thrusts himself up.

She bucks against him. Her hands slap to his chest, grabbing onto his breast, digging her nails into his flesh.

"I'm going to **fuck** you, Caroline. You're the only thing that…" She scratches down his chest, leaving marks, they well up and she moves to lean forward but he stills her. "Don't you fucking dare."

She taunts him with a smirk on her lips. "Or what? You won't **fuck** me." She grinds her hips, rolling them in circles around his thick cock, squeezing her inner muscles to grab onto him and never let go.

His hand moves from her neck to her hips. He planned to stop her, but he encourages it.

His eyes roll towards the back of his head.

"Care…I **will**." He says nothing else, rolling them over.

He's on top of her in a flash.

He moves his hand from her hips to grab at her hands, slamming them onto the bed as he had done her. He hovers above her, locking her hands over her head as he surges into her. He casts his eyes down, watching himself enter her.

"You scared we'd claim each other again?" She asks, but he doesn't respond. He's lost in seeing some part of him enter her.

He's done this before, he knows. It might get old, but her folds. Her wet folds…it's like she's kissing him over and over.

She pulls on her hands. She wants to touch, but his grip only tightens, so she tends to other matters.

She lifts up her lower body, rolling them once more.

He snarls, moving his attention back to her.

"I'm not scared. I have a baby fucking vampire claimed to me. Why would I be scared of anything, well except for death"

'_That's why he ran off?,'_ she screams in her mind.

She reacts too fast. She's shocked at herself at how fast she moves.

She pulls her hands from his grasp to push him off and out of her. He falls back on the floor, landing on his jeans.

He lands completely on his back. He's mumbling curses and things, although she can hear them. She can hear them pretty well.

He's say that tight little bitch and how good…

She ignores the rest. She pushes herself up off the bed and slides off of it to fall on him, straddling his lap once more. But her lips are moving along his body, she's whispering against his skin.

"Klaus, I think you have it all wrong." She lets her tongue slide out to lick around his abs, tracing all the dents that she found. Her core throbs from how good he tastes on her tongue. "I don't think you'll die if I do. You're a hybrid." She shudders as the word falls from her lips. She continues moving downward. She feels him shift underneath her. His eyes are probably burning holes as he stares.

"You're death and now, let me show you heaven."

She moves her head, taking him into her mouth.

He jerks against her, tilting his head. His hips move up into her mouth, wanting to be deeper inside of that hot cavern of hers.

She shakes her head, denying him. Her lips are wrapped around his tip. She's sucking off her own juices, closing her eyes as she sucks that part of him clean before moving onward. Her hands come up to rest at his chest. She lets them rest there, feeling his chest move up and down.

She wants to enjoy herself.

Plus feeling his pleasure was always a bonus. It came off of him like a signal.

She gradually moves down his thick length, taking her time, sucking, devouring everything she can, laying out her tongue to take him deeper.

He moans out her name.

He lies out on the floor, his toes curling. His body tense.

Her ass is in the air, part of it touching the bed, her feet are under it. Her toes are curling as her body continues to throb. It wants **him** inside of her, but she's not finished. She's not done.

"Caroline!" He near roars as he feels himself at the back of her throat, his cock twitches in her mouth.

She hums sending the vibrations along his body causing him to shiver. She drags her hands down his chest, bobbing her head up and down, moaning as she pulls completely away only to engulf him again.

His balls tighten in need to release and just when he thinks he's had enough of this. He's about to explode.

She pulls herself off of him, kissing her way back up his body. When her lips touch his neck, she parts her legs and moves them on either side of his body, moving one hand between their bodies to grab at his length, gripping it within her hand. She lowers herself, taking her time as she feels his hands rise to rest on her hips, like before, but he's holding her so tight that if she was human she would break.

"Klaus, you're so tense." She whispers against his skin, rotating her hips as she takes him in her.

'_She's killing me. Oh god, she's killing me.'_

Her hand continues to hold onto him as she moves up and down. She's tilting her head from side to side too let out soft murmurs of pleasure.

Klaus pushes himself up to a sit, adjusting them into a new position. He stands up on his knees, moving his hips along hers. She locks her legs tighter around him. Her other arm is wrapped around his neck, while her hand is still wrapped around his cock. She's pumping him as she moves along him.

She feels something deep growing within in. She's curious, but doesn't pry.

She remembers earlier that Klaus mentioned something about feeling _her_. She wonders if she could feel _him _too_. _She calms herself down, allowing herself only to feel him. And once she does, it just…happens.

He's alone. He's scared. He wants friends. He believes Stefan was his friend. He knows the relationship, everything that's happened is beyond repair.

She sighs, moving her hand to grab at his shoulder, stilling it there before moving it around his neck. She hooks her fingers together, lacing them to hold on. She lowers herself, her walls taking him in even though she's already had him in.

She likes…this.

It takes out the awkwardness of their _relationship_. They don't have to ask or complain or ever use the excuse, 'I don't know what you mean', because now they do. They both do.

She digs deeper. She feels things she can't even understand and then she feels more things. Emotions. Want. Wishes. Secrets.

"Caroline.." he warns her, but it comes out more like a moan.

She ignores it and digs, digging her nails into the back of his neck. "Calm down and _feel_ me."

Klaus tilts his head back into her nails; slowing down his pace. She does the same.

~/~

Klaus is shocked by what he feels. He's already passed the layer of Caroline Forbes, now he's digging into Caroline, the woman in his arms. She's driving him wild.

"Bite me, Klaus." She shows off her neck. _'I want him to be savage like he was earlier. I can tell he was. I can feel it. The kill.'_

He nods. He inhales her arousal, her need and bares his fangs. He closes his eyes and bits into her neck, but it's not gentle. It's harsher; he's tearing into her neck. His hips are moving frantic against hers. He's slamming into her with so much urgency that she's bucking against him.

He's fucking her so hard. Her grip tightens around his neck. Her eyes go wide.

"Klaus…" She coughs up blood, tasting herself on her lips.

He growls as he drinks from her. She tastes different from the last time he's had her. It tastes like home.

He laps at her blood, swallowing it down. It warms him. It's better than earlier. It's livelier than Chance's, why in the hell does he still remember his name. He's a killer. He shouldn't care about his name and he oddly hopes that he didn't have friends or children.

He shakes his head mentally getting back to the task at hand.

He pulls away after awhile. Once he's done. He whispers against her skin.

"Caroline, take me inside of you." He says in a gasp. Her blood stains his lips. He dare doesn't lick it off.

She nods. But she can't move.

He's weakened her.

He moves one of his hands under her neck. It's healing slowly. He's…worried.

He pulls her up to his neck. But she leans slightly, dazed.

"Please," he begs her. He doesn't want her to die, not because he will too, but he's enjoying her company. He had planned to stay out all night to feed, to kill, but he missed her. He needed to be near her.

Suddenly it happens, it's a complete change.

Black veins spread along her features, her fangs elongate. They are longer than before. He remembers. He's felt them, in his skin. He knows. He takes her new features in and then he's stunned. His hips had slowed to a stop once he retracted his fangs from her.

He gasps.

Her eyes.

Black as they once were but blue were in the middle, an icy bright blue.

He's hypnotized.

He submits to her, his thrusts become even crazier. He's ready to release. He wants to be completely inside of her. She bites into him with no second thought.

She's tearing into his flesh with her fangs.

They hurt for a moment but it feels good.

He moans out his pleasure.

She moans with his blood on her tongue and cums hard once it reaches her belly.

He parts his lips. His eyes burning holes into the air as he releases with a silent roar.

She continues to swallow, gulping him down.

Her neck wound heals instantly.

She rips herself away, the blood squirting everywhere. She breathes heavily, looking back at him into his golden eyes as she leans in to lick at the blood that has stained his lips.

He catches her tongue and kisses her back, sucking the blood off her face.

It seems like hours. Them kissing each other with tongue and fangs. He's still nestled inside of her, hard with need and right before he can move his hips to start the dance once again.

He stills. They both do as they hear a loud cough behind them.

"Well, I do express the term, rude awakening."

* * *

><p><strong>Who hates Cliffhangers by the way?<strong>

**Now I'm slowly starting to get you all, the readers, to understand the claim before they do, so it's easier. They feel each other. They can read each other's minds and I forgot to mention they pick up each other's traits, but I thought that was more personal note. I found that Strengths and weaknesses could be anything.**

**I do hope I wrote it well. I was actually trying to go for more feel than touch. I'll just see what you guys have to say.**

**LJ: domox **


	7. Puppy Boy

**So I heard one of my favorite stories got deleted. She had to repost the story, but I'm still in a state of alarm.**

**I was thinking we should ban together and create a site such as this, but we have the Rated MA. I think it'd be cool enough, right.**

**Further More. I understand most of you enjoy the sex scenes, but want the characters to grow, correct? They will. It began on sex so must or must not thrive on it. I'm just letting you know that there might be confusion in this chapter. I was a bit confused when I wrote it. **

* * *

><p>They are staring at each other in silence.<p>

Caroline shifts in her chair, tapping on the wooden table in front of them. She's trying to find something to say that will make the situation easier, but being caught with your pants down, literally. There's nothing she can say that will make the situation easier. She glances over at Klaus. He's sipping on blood. His neck had already healed, but he says he's drinking it to regain his strength.

Caroline knows it's a lie.

She can hear his thoughts. He's not sure what to say either.

"Obviously, I should have waited till you both were ready before barging in as I did."

Klaus cracks a smile, placing the wine glass he was holding on the table as he stares across the table at Elijah, his brother.

"Why didn't you?"

Elijah shrugs, bringing his hands onto the table, casting his gaze at Caroline as she stares off into space. He wonders if she's been compelled. She's been quiet since Klaus had barked at Elijah to wait downstairs for them both. They were underdressed and Klaus had done his best to shield her body, not his own. Which pulled Elijah back to the thin scar along Caroline's neck, it was faint but visible.

"I wanted to acknowledge my presence. I heard you both once I entered. I feared if I hadn't said anything, you both would have continued. And brother, did you have to compel poor Caroline to lay with you?"

Klaus's jaw clenched. He couldn't believe this.

_'It's alright, Klaus. I don't want to explain this to him. We don't even know what's going on.'_

Klaus nodded firmly, slowly turning towards Caroline who was now staring at him. He replied back. His jaw still clenched.

_'We're connected, bonded.'_

Caroline tilted her head, sliding her tongue along her lip. _'Yes, but you want to explain to your brother that I'm claimed to you?'_

Klaus answered back with a shrug. He wasn't sure what to say, but he took it into consideration that if Elijah knew Caroline and him were bonded, claimed. He'd find a way to break Caroline from it. He was noble like that.

"Don't tell me the silence is leading me to a direction that you like my brother?"

Caroline straightens in her chair, crossing her legs under the table as she stares back at Elijah. She can lie through her teeth just to get Elijah off their backs, but Klaus knows when she's lying. When she's telling the truth.

He wouldn't give her away.

"Yes, I at first was thanking him for saving my life."

Elijah seems shocked, awed. He doesn't remember her like this.

"Sleeping with him is a thank you?" He's trying to understand the situation, but the whole thing, catching them like that.

If he remembered correctly, her eyes. They reminded him of the man across from him. The way how she wasn't…what was the word, whatever it was. She was acting more calm and collected while Klaus seemed nervous. He was tapping along the glass, holding something back.

"Yes, Klaus _is_ more than some hybrid. You're his family. You should know that he can pick up and move on from such things, like women. Like Tatia."

She freezes, slapping a hand to her mouth, but it's too late. It was already in the air.

Elijah tensed in his seat.

Klaus shifted in his chair.

He would have questioned her on how she knew, but he figured it was because of the claim. He had no other reason, because he would not share with Caroline with something like that.

Especially since the subject itself is so delicate.

"How do you know of her?" Elijah turns his gaze on Klaus. He thought they would never speak of it again.

_'What do I say?'_

Now, Caroline's freaking out. He just eyes her. He's amused. This claim thing has its perks.

Caroline huffs and sighs. She's too annoyed at Klaus to scream and to curious on his actions for her next words. She doesn't say the truth.

She doesn't want an old original down her throat.

She wings it.

"I overheard him mention the name. I asked and he told me not to worry so I continued to bug him till he did." She raises a finger, pointing it straight out at Elijah. "You can't say anything; you were in love with Katerina and were only hurt that she left without a goodbye."

Something dances across Elijah's features before he slowly fades back to a grump. She sees it in his eyes.

He says nothing. He quiets and stands up so quick the chair he was sitting in, falls back and hits the floor. He mumbles a soft sorry and excuses himself from the room, but stops once he's at the doorway.

"Damon Salvatore released me. He said, I should be very watchful of you too." He says nothing else. He departs as quickly as he had came in.

Without another word.

~/~

Damon stands beside Stefan as they wait. He has a flask in his hand. He's drinking out of it, carefully. He's not sure what to expect. He hoped after his little run in that he would meet back up with them as promised. It was already hard enough to move the casket to a location, undagger him and wait for him to awake. When he did, he was angry and grabbed him, throwing him around as Damon explained himself.

He did his best and Elijah had left without another word.

"Now he's back."

Elijah appeared from behind the trees. He didn't look pleased.

"So, when did the lovely Caroline get her interest in my brother?"

Stefan opened his mouth first. Damon's was filled with whiskey or bourbon.

"They are claimed. Caroline was asking questions and Damon put it together."

Damon broke his lips from the flask and raised it in the air as to acknowledge his presence.

"Klaus is Caroline's whipped boy."

Elijah couldn't believe what he was hearing, but it made sense. How could they let them? Didn't they know?

He blurs behind them both, grabbing at their collars, lifting them high in the air. "What were you thinking allowing them to do that?"

Stefan kicks, his feet dangle in the air. Damon does nothing but continue to sip on his flask.

"You idiots. If Klaus claimed Caroline, she is **his** whipped. If Caroline claims him back, then he is **her** whipped. You don't know about claims do you?" He drops them onto the ground. He is disgusted with them.

"I knew a couple who were claimed…" Damon starts but is quieted by Elijah.

"No, you've never met a couple who's been bound. Klaus is a hybrid. Caroline is a vampire. What the f…" he pauses, he's not the type to cuss but he so wants too. "If Klaus claimed her, then any plans of killing him should end right now."

Stefan arches a brow; he can't believe what he just heard. "Klaus has tormented me. He took everything I've ever cared about. I'm not going to let some claim put a stop between my right."

Elijah rolls his eyes. "Look Salvatore, a claim can be stopped." If he remembers correctly. He hopes it's the same. He's known couples too who's shared blood. "Someone has to claim one of them. You have to force your claim on them or you fight. If he submits to you, then their partner submits to you."

"What are you saying, if I fight Klaus and were to win. Caroline would be **my** mate?" Damon asks. He's near finished with his flask. He has at least two drops left.

"A claim can be broken if they haven't mated three times. We just need to keep them busy. I'll tend to Niklaus because he's family…Where is the rest of my family?"

Stefan turns away, his hands on his hips. He's trying to process the whole thing. Elena thinks him and Damon are doing some brotherly bonding while she goes to find Caroline.

Damon speaks once more. He's a tad drunk, so things are just flowing from his mouth. Stefan doesn't care to stop him. "We have them. You think that might keep Klaus busy? I would hate it if you all decided to be 'Team Klaus'."

Elijah shakes his head. "We need to think about this one step at a time. I will go back to the house and engage my brother in conversation. I hope the bond between them isn't strong."

Stefan turns his head, looking at Elijah over his shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"From what I saw when I walked in, she seems entice by him. If my memory isn't too bad, Caroline should have Niklaus's traits and he should have hers."

Damon bursts out in laughter. He can't believe this. "So, Caroline's going to be biting us and Klaus is going to making love eyes at Tyler." He turns over the flask and watches as the two drops hit the ground. He wishes he had packed more. "Next, you'll say she'll be running on all fours, barking."

Elijah cracks a smile. "She could be."

~/~

"Klaus, I think we should..."

Klaus shushes her. He's lying out on the couch, his feet kicked up on the wooden table before him. He has another cup of blood in his hand. He's nursing it, not quite trying to finish it.

"Caroline, let's just think about this."

Caroline is in front of him, pacing back and forth. Her fingers are tapping along her chin, one hand is on her hip. "We can't. They know. They'll try and end us."

Klaus rolls his eyes, placing the cup near him, lifting up his other hand to call her to him. "You need to relax."

Caroline huffs. She stands in the middle of the floor. Her hair is still a wild mess over her head and yet she has done nothing to fix it. She leaves it as it is. "You weren't suggesting that when you figured that if I die, you do."

Klaus tenses up. He believes, strongly, that they won't. He's powerful and strong. They won't. They can't die because they decide to ban against her and stake her.

"Caroline, please, just come here to me. Let's talk more about this when we're both sure."

Caroline huffs once again before moving over to sit beside Klaus.

He stares at her for a moment, taking her in slowly. His eyes cloud over with lust and his body begins to become tighter as he reminds himself of what happened up in his room.

"Klaus, even though I want too. I'm not going to get caught by anyone else."

He finishes off the drink, taking his legs off the table to place the cup down and turn to her. His hand moves on her other side, his head dips to whisper his hot breath along her sensitive flesh. "Come on, darling. I'm just saying we should test how far this claim is, right?"

Caroline shivers as she feels his hot breath along her neck. She tenses, her lower body growing warmer at the thought of what his words promise. She swallows hard and lets everything flow from there, but she has to catch herself.

"Wait, I want to fight you." She can tell she's strong, but she wants to test it. If she has Klaus's strengths, would he be as weak as her?

She brushes past him as she pulls herself to a stand.

Klaus chuckles deeply. She's serious, but he is curious as well. With them being claimed, could she take him and he was _not_ thinking of the times she flipped him over back up stairs. It makes him think of things that makes him growl in need.

He moves to a stand, standing in front of her.

She moves towards his left, moving around him in circle. He begins to do the same, but he can't help but not look over her body. Her curves. He's about ready to throw her down and take her, worry more about their fight skills later.

As he lunges for her, she turns towards the side, snaking her arms around his body and pulling him to her. He's taller than her so she stands on the tips of her toes. She's smirking.

"I know you want my body, but you gotta win to get it."

She pushes him from her. He staggers forward, trying to grab for anything, but catches himself once he hears her footsteps draw near. He quickly turns, bringing out his hand to grab at her hair, but she dips, hitting him in his stomach. He stumbles back, the end table stabbing him in his back as he leans against it.

She's taunting him with her body. She's teasing him as she stretches her arms over her head. Her breast pushing together, making the deep 'V' between them. He grins, growling lowly as he pushes himself off the table and lands on top of her.

Caroline had been too distract and was too late to catch him.

She fell, landing on the wooden table behind her and the glass. It breaks underneath her. The glass sinking into her skin. She arches up against him as he lies on top of her. She's biting her lip in pain.

Klaus shouts in alarm. A pain erupts over his back. It feels as if he was stabbed with glass.

He reacts instantly, wrapping his arms underneath her to pull her up and against his chest, moving back to the couch, sitting down with her in his lap.

She's whimpering.

"I'm sorry. It must have slipped my mind." It had. He had forgotten that the glass was there.

She clings to him.

He continues to apologize as he grabs at the hem of her shirt, it's actually his own, and pulls it over her head. He throws it beside him as he runs his fingers over her flesh, trying to find the glass. He finds each piece and pulls it from her body.

Caroline jumps each time he removes the glass from her skin. It doesn't hurt hurt, but it felt more sensitive.

_'So, if I feel pain, he does and it's amplified because we're claimed? Great' _She thinks as he moves the tips of his fingers over her back, making sure they are all gone before he sits her up, staring into her blue eyes. The same blue eyes that had looked like his own.

"We shouldn't mess around till we get a hold of this."

She nods, agreeing. What if she got staked by it or landed in his fireplace? She'd be a crispy critter for sure.

"Tell me about Tatia." She says bluntly after minutes of silence. She is curious about the woman that had Klaus's heart.

Klaus tenses and says nothing. He's not offended that she asked him. He's just caught off guard that she had asked. It's not like he wants to talk about it. He's just not sure how to start. She hadn't toyed with them both as much, but she did enjoy the fights they had over her. She was always on the sidelines wondering who'd get cut for her. He shakes his head from the forming memories.

"Caroline, let's go to sleep. I rather not talk about this."

She nods as before. She knows she hasn't upset him. The thought of the girl had sadden him. She wraps her arms around his neck and presses a kiss against his cheek.

"She doesn't know what kind of man you are."

Klaus rolls his eyes, scoffing. He doesn't want to talk about this. Can't she tell just the thought of her makes him want to rip things?

"And you do? Just because of this claim, you think you know me?" He places his hands on her hips and lifts her off of him, placing her back near him. He grabs for her shirt and throws it at her.

She slides into it quickly, nibbling on her bottom lip. "It's not about the claim, Klaus. It's about _us. _Your family left you, abandoned you. Your mother turned her back on you. You want people to fear you. Here I am..."

He turns to her. His eyes are dark with anger. She notices something glisten on his cheek, it's flowing from his eyes as he shouts at her. "Oh really, now Caroline? I rather people fear me then...you can't say a word to me. You're like the rest of them. You all point fingers and blame me for everything. 'Klaus did this', 'Klaus said that and made me do this'. I never made anyone do anything. Because of a claim, we are bound together, forever. I bet if you could find a way to break it, you would. I'm always the second choice. Every girl I show interest in. She thinks I'm going to kill her. She thinks my brother or my 'friend' is better for her." He waves her away.

Caroline pushes off the couch. "I'm not leaving. You are a..." She's not sure what to say to make him feel better. He's too riled up.

His, now, golden eyes harden. "Get out, Caroline. I want to rip your head off."

She knows its true. She can feel it through the bond, but she wants to stay. She's not going to leave him.

And then it hits her, he's like her.

She slowly makes her way to him, opening her arms to take him into a hug. He brushes her off. He doesn't want to be touched, but that doesn't stop her. She wraps her arms around him tightly, embracing him. She doesn't say a word. She doesn't want to make it worse on him. Now she understands, it all makes sense.

It was like he needed this claim more than she did.

~/~

"Where have you been?" Elena addresses Tyler as he walks towards their table.

They are all sitting at The Grill, well Elena and Alaric. She was asking him if he knew about claims. He hadn't.

"I've been in hiding. I've been waiting till Klaus gave me the go head. I bit Caroline and I asked him to heal her."

"He did more than heal her, puppy boy." Damon taps him on the shoulder, sliding in to sit next to Alaric.

Elena kicks him with her foot. "Shut up, Damon."

Tyler looks confused. "What's going on? What did Klaus do? Is she dead?"

Damon shakes his head, smirking. Maybe if he told Tyler, he could keep Caroline away from Klaus while they mapped out their plan. "Well, let's just say, Klaus gave her the bestest present ever."

Tyler stares in his eyes for a moment. He's trying to put it together and as he waits. It does.

He curls his lip up in disgust and runs out.

Alaric turns in his sit to face Damon, annoyed with him. "Really, Damon?"

Damon nods with a shrug. "This is Barbie and Ken's problem, not mine."

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoys!<strong>


	8. Barbie, Ken, and Toto

**Chapter 8: Barbie, Ken, and Toto**

**Well, the response for this story. Thanks. **

**So, I thought over and over how I should write this chapter and then my fingers begin to move over the key board. **

**Author's Note: Because of how graphic this chapter was, I broke it up. Some of it it's on my Live journal, you guys got the sugar coated version. Enjoy it all the same. The link is on my Tumblr. Search under Klaroline, or DomOx.**

* * *

><p>It's around mid-day when Caroline awakes the next day.<p>

All of last night had consisted of cuddling and her calming down Klaus.

He had her traits, the insecurities, the loneliness. She hated herself, just a bit, for not trying to understand him before making her decision on what he was like.

She had wanted acceptance. Damon told her to stick after Tyler so she did, hoping he would acknowledge her for more than just the girl that kicked his ass. She wanted to be in Damon's spotlight again, even though his focus was on Elena. She had hated her back then, probably still did. She had boys willingly to die for her and Caroline. She could barely get one to lift a finger for her unless she slept with them. It was stupid now, but back then. She envied and loved her best friend so much, it just hurt. Why couldn't one of the guys like her before even taking Elena in notice? She tried so hard and failed miserably with that. There was no answer towards that kind of question. So, she did the wait and see. Taking and looking after Tyler was distracting, it felt good to not have to been in her own mind for a day or a week. And she only stuck to him because he hadn't even went all goo-eyed when Elena batted her eyelashes.

She sighs, grabbing for another shirt of Klaus's, moving quietly about the room as she heads for the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. She's not even looking at it for two seconds before her eyes go straight to her neck. It's a dull pink, the scar, but it's still noticeable. She has an urge to touch it, trace it, understand it while she stares at it with her curious eyes. But then, she remembers when Klaus had traced it and she shivers from the thought. How good it felt to be touched by him? How much she wanted more and was near drenching her bottoms once she had given her what she wanted.

But the question was, what did Klaus want? What did Klaus yearn for more than anything?

She shakes her head.

He's still sleeping, the covers are tangled all over his body.

When he's awake, her head feels...full. It's like she knows more than she lets on, but when he's far from her or sleeping, as of now. It seems as it always used to be, but the scar.

She knows it's all real because of the scar.

She's shocked she hasn't noticed this before, maybe because of the blood they had shared, it's getting worse. The want and need of another.

Acceptance.

She moves all her wild blonde hair to the side, getting a better view of the scar that's along her neck.

She waits a second, staring hard in the mirror at the scar, like she needs too.

Ever since his blood has been touching her tongue, filling up her body, all her senses have been getting stronger.

It's not long, it's thin, slender, taunting.

She brushes against it and shivers as she traces it. She tilts her head back, biting her lip at the soft moan. She does it again, loving how it sends tingles all over her body. She likes how it gives her this feeling of being owned.

And then as she remembers, her thoughts began to feel full. She does it once more.

"Caroline, if you wanted morning sex, all you had to do was sit on top."

She leans back, moving her hands down from her hair and neck to place them on her hips, looking at him seductively. They had agreed to not touch each other until they solved and figured out what else would be taking place, but it's like she needs some part of him inside of her. She needs to feel him.

He moves from the bed with urgency, moving so quickly in the bathroom that she doesn't even see him move from the bed. All she knows is that he's in front of her, naked, wanting, long, hard, tight. She needs him.

He swoops his head in for a kiss, his hands grabbing at her ass, lifting her up and to him, settling her right against his erection. She kisses him back with desire, closing her eyes as she bites at his lips and tugs on the flesh. He growls in her mouth, moving her backwards, bumping her into the counter to place her on top of it, hiking up the shirt she wore to feel the flesh between her thighs. Caroline leans back, moving her hands to grab onto his brown curls, holding him place as he licks and sucks on her neck. He pulls her to the edge of the counter, her legs lock around him. She adjusts herself to lean back, her head hitting the mirror as she feels his hands all over her lower body. She hisses once they tug at her folds, he's opening her with his experimental fingers and he's exploring all she has to offer. She's ready to give.

"God, Caroline you're so wet." He moves his head over towards the other side of her neck, licking her scar.

She moans out his name, her head lifting up to only hit the mirror as he replaces his shaft with his fingers to slide into her.

He pauses though, something in him has changed.

"I want to do what we did last night." He says too quietly and she understands. He doesn't need to explain. She calms herself down, closing herself and then oddly, something snaps inside of her. It's a certain nagging feeling. She tugs harder at his hair, moving his head up to meet her, looking in his eyes.

"Have you fed?"

He shakes his head no.

She wonders if he has picked up her cravings. She's still a baby vampire so needs to feed daily. She wonders if she picked up his.

"I drunk from a man yester...can we not talk about this when I'm inside of you are have you forgotten?"

~/~

He moves his hips, reminding her of what they were doing before she went all motherly on him.

He's not hungry. He just can't relax himself to feel as connected with her as he had yesterday. He feels...off about something. He's not sure what it is, but it's starting to nag him since he can't even focus on fucking Caroline for it to go away. He pulls her to him, moving them around. He hoists himself on the counter with her straddling his lap. His hands grab at her back, grab at her hips, moving her up and down. He's glancing at her neck, the scar, and then how he enters her.

It's the perfect sight.

He wants her to look as well, but she probably won't understand.

"You like how that looks don't you, Klaus?" He slowly looks back up at Caroline.

Her blue eyes are darker, not like last night but are close. She's looking down at him, her hands fall from his hair and move along his neck. One rests on his chest, pushing him down. The back of his head bumps into the mirror with a soft thud as her other hand rests on his neck. Her fingers move up his skin to trace his scar and he shivers once she touches it.

"Caroline." He calls out to her. He can tell through the bond that she wants to break everything. She wants to test how far they can push on this claim before they reached their limits, but he doesn't want too. He likes where everything is at. After last night, after everything he had said, he doesn't want another word to pass his lips if it's not what he means.

"Klaus, you like how my walls feel, don't cha?" She asks him, pushing herself up with her hand only to bring herself back down. It's like she's trying to bring something out of them.

He ponders on the thought that the claim had switched something off in her and on in him.

He doesn't like this.

But his mind goes blank as she begins to slam herself back down on him. Her ass cheeks tapping his 'boys' with good firm smacks.

He arches into her, groaning, spitting, hissing as pleasure goes through him.

"What are you doing?" He asks her, his hands moving to grip her thrust as he using all his might to slam up into her. He's not going to let her fuck him. She might yesterday, but not today.

"Waking you up." She says nothing else. Her lower body still moving against his own even if she can't move her upper.

He pushes off the counter, speeding off to the other side, slamming her back against the door.

She lets out a soft whimper, pain radiating from her back that's now on his, but she likes it.

He arches a brow for a moment, now realizing things like, how far he could push and pull and tempt Caroline only to call her back towards sanity. He bends his legs at his knees, pulling completely out, her arousal strongly perfuming the air before he rams up into her velvety walls. She tilts her head back, her nails digging in his flesh.

She opens her mouth to speak, but he silences her once he pulls out and rams into her again.

He doesn't want to hear anything she has to say. He just wants to feel.

He moves his hips, her walls gripping him tightly.

The door rattles with excited movement, the knob on the other side pounds into the door. The sound only makes him move faster. Caroline's nails are in his shoulders. His shirt is tearing, the thread is coming undone from his thrusts.

"God, I'm gonna..."

Then, it happens so fast he's not even sure it's happens.

First, she orgasms all over him, drenching him with everything she's got. Second, she screams out his name as promised and he roughly whispers hers.

But that's not the problem, it's when he hears his door open and then close and footsteps up the stairs.

'_Fuck me_,' he thinks. He would have liked it better if they were both dressed before** he** barged in. He pulled himself to stand, keeping his hold on Caroline as he races out of the bathroom. She rests her head on him, oblivious to what's happening. Which he's thankful for. If she knew that **he **was walking up the stairs, at this very moment. She'd never touch him again.

He lays her out on the bed. She whimpers once he pulls out of her. He groans once he does, but he shakes his head to focus on the task at hand, speeding towards the door as he hears the person stop. He's not sure where **he** is, but he doesn't want to deal with him while he's naked. He closes the door quietly, locking it. He turns towards Caroline. She's laying out on the edge of the bed. One hand is running along her stomach. She pulling at the shirt threads, revealing skin. His lips tingle. He wants the flesh shown in his mouth. He nearly takes a step forward to meet her, but pauses as he hears shuffling on the other side of the room.

He pulls Caroline back to the present once he says it. He's surprised that she hasn't picked it up by now or maybe her lusting after him as blocked any of his thoughts to mesh with her own.

"Caroline, it's Tyler." He hisses.

She sits up, her eyes widen for a moment, before orders spill from her mouth. He swears he sees himself in her.

"Let's get dressed and leave. We can sneak out the window."

He's had braced himself for her to be running about the room, get dressed in that trench coat she had came to see him in, push him out of the way, jump in Tyler's arms and complain and hiss that he had violated her. That it was all his fault, but what she said had surprised him.

She wanted to sneak out instead of face Tyler. He shrugs, pushing himself from off the door, shaking his mind as he heads for the dressers and his closet, grabbing for some jeans, a long sleeved shirt and a jacket.

Caroline pushes herself off the bed and stands beside him. He didn't even hear her cross the room. She digs through his closet, grabbing for another long sleeved shirt of his. She rips at it, changing it's style of clothing before she puts it on. It now comes around her thighs. Once he finishes he looks over Caroline, at her state of dress. He hardens once again, but it only makes it worse. Since he hadn't washed her off of him. She's everywhere around him.

He purrs.

There's a loud knock at the door. Caroline jumps in alarm. She reaches out for Klaus's hand. He takes it without thinking and before he knows it. She's running out the window, crashing through it with him beside her.

~/~

"I got it!"

Everyone in the boarding house turns to face Damon. He's drinking as usual. The cup is in his hand as well as a book. He's looking at everyone except for the book.

"Got what?" Elena asks tiredly. They've been at this for nearly two hours now. She had called Tyler's cell phone since he left The Grill and he hadn't picked up. She wonders what the hell is going on and what will he do once gets to Klaus.

"I shall call Lockwood, Toto."

Stefan scowls, slamming his book shut. He actually believed Damon had been researching as he said he would.

"Damon, we don't have time to play around. I thought you find out more about claims."

Damon shrugs, dropping his book from his hands. He places the glass to his lips and takes a drink from it before he continues. "Like I said, this is Barbie and Ken's problem, not mine. Well now it's Toto's problem too. That must suck, you turn your back and your master goes behind it to dig up your bone." He shakes his head, finishing it, placing the cup back on the table. "Bummer."

Elena huffs in annoyance, deciding to give up on calling Tyler. He's probably ignoring her on propose. "Damon, Caroline's our friend. We should be worried about her and Klaus." She say frightened.

"Why should we care about Ken? Tell me Elena. He's probably been inside of Blondie six ways to Sunday. Toto's just asking for it. What do _you_ think will happen if he even comes close to even sniff her? He's dead for sure."

Stefan's hand fall to his hips as he paces the floor. He wants to tell Elena about what Elijah said, but he doesn't want Elena to know their plan. She'll probably put a stop to it. She's been meddling and sticking after them much more than usual.

"Oh, so we should just leave Caroline alone. She probably felt like she owned it to him. She doesn't know what she's doing." Elena nearly screamed at him.

Damon pushed himself to stand, his brow arched in amusement at what he had heard. He caught Stefan's pacing and nearly commented on it, but Elena cut him off.

"Caroline's my friend and I'm not backing down till we find her. If that's waking up all The Originals then so be it. I turned my back on Caroline and I need for her to forgive me. I was never there for her when it mattered most."

Damon rolls his eyes. "You aren't understanding the problem, here. Since Blondie is claimed to Klaus, she'll do **anything** to please him. If she came through these doors because he asked her to kill you. Would you accept it or fight back?"

Elena shrugged, saying the first words that came out of her mouth. "If it made Caroline feel better, than yes. I'd accept it." Her eyes hardening as she thought of it. Caroline barging in, grabbing her by her neck, ready to kill her just to please Klaus. She shivered at the thought.

"Then you, my dear, are an idiot."

Stefan stops pacing. A sudden realization popped in his head.

"Wait, if they are claimed to one another. Whatever one wants the other will do to please the other. We can convince Caroline to leave Mystic Falls. Klaus will surely follow."

Elena tilts her head Stefan. She doesn't want her best friend to leave, but she agrees. They need a better plan and this is all they can come up with without killing each other.

Damon shrugs, grabbing for his cup to head to the bar. He's tired of focusing on Klaus. He just wants to lose himself in whiskey.

"Then what, Stefan? When Caroline decides she wants to come back, what are we going to do then?"

Stefan's face hardens. His brows come together as he replies. His tone as cold as he was portraying to feel. "We'll take care of it then."

* * *

><p><strong>Intense! I know right. One more chapter and then a time jump.<strong>

**Let me know what you think about everything. I love reading your reviews. What you say I actually take in consideration.**

**I do hope you enjoyed the title, most of all.**


	9. Like A Low Hum

**So, the last chapter. I still got the shakes. Thanks for the reviews, I do have things planned for it. I'm sure. My favorite author keeps reviewing on my story so I feel like I have to write better. **

**Do you ever get like that? You want to make it good so when they read it, you want them to be happy with selecting your story to watch. Now, I was having fun with this and because of what was happening last chapter. I thought to try something different. Caroline's way out of the ball park...well you'll see.**

**Enjoy.**

**P.S: I have another Klaroline story cooking in this brain of mine. I don't know what it is, but it's cooking. Hopefully it's not just another one shot.**

* * *

><p>Klaus stared outside of Caroline's bedroom window as he looked out for any signs of Tyler. He needed to be prepared. He wasn't sure why he felt like he needed to be, but he had to be. If that made sense. He taps his fingers along the pocket of his jeans, clicking his tongue at the roof of his mouth. He could hear Caroline in her bathroom, taking a hot shower. He could practically hear the steam pelting her body, covering her like a blanket. He tenses, closing his eyes for a moment, allowing his imagination to take him further.<p>

He could visualize Caroline's hands all over her body, the soap clinging and flowing down her skin. He shivers as he thinks of the cloth, between her legs, between the valley of her breasts, over her neck. He tilts his head back, his hands clench into fists. He has a yearn to touch her, but he restraints himself.

He's always had better control. He's _never _craved someone this much. He feels like he's powerless when she's around. He's ready to kneel before her and service her. She's his golden goddess and he wants to worship her thoroughly, like earlier, like right now.

_'I want to be inside of her,_' he thinks, turning towards the door. His body hardening at the thought of being between her delicate thighs. He wants to lean back, dig his nails into her skin and bring her back and forth over his cock. He can't stop the shakes that erupt over his body. It's like pure torture.

The door opens revealing the woman of his thoughts. She's naked, the towel is over her damp hair. She's drying it with the towel as she goes over towards the dresser, opening it, turning her back to him.

He stares at her naked behind. He just has the right mind to come up behind her, enter her and mark her womb with his own sex.

"Klaus, come on, that's not all you think about, is it?"

The towel falls from her hands onto the floor. She digs inside of the drawer and he smirks behind her, moving over towards the bed to throw himself on it, watching her as she dresses. If he couldn't indulge in her, he might as well enjoy the show she was obviously giving him.

She pulls out pink boxer shorts, it's see-through lace. Both his eyebrows arch at the idea, but nothing falls from his lips. She slips into it easily, moving in the drawer to grab for a bra. He pouts at the thought of her covering what he most desires, but they need to understand the situation.

He had a feeling that they could be up here, marking her entire room with their scents, but he knows better.

They are both claimed, bonded. They need to figure out the outs and such on their own before someone else does.

He sort of wishes he had paid attention to these things.

He just thought he'd never be in one for it to cross his mind.

"What are we going to do now?" Caroline asks as she moves over to her closet, grabbing on shirts to see which to wear. She has her eyes wonder to look at bottoms as well.

"I was hoping we could think more about this claim thing, sweetheart. We know we feel each other's emotions. We're picking up our habits."

Caroline cuts him off, turning around. She had seemed to put an outfit together while he had spoken.

"Should I go with leather black or the cotton pink?" She asks, tilting her head as to wait for an answer.

He's not sure which to go for. He's assured that she looks good in everything she puts on and since their escape, the whole run over. He had found a way to stay out of her head. He had calmed himself down to near brink of nonexistence like before. He could pick up slight hints of her feelings, but then all of it was gone.

He didn't feel overwhelm as usual. He felt more like himself with slight buzzing in the back of his mind. Which he knew was Caroline.

He was thankful. He didn't want to worry about her barging in on his deepest darkest secrets.

Over a thousand years, he had gained a lot.

He shook his head mentally, pulling himself back to Caroline, pulling himself back to where he was, what he was on.

"Leather." He nods his head towards his choice, looking down at the bed. Visuals of that night, the night that started everything between them. It seemed so far away, but it was, he knew, three to four days ago.

Time seemed to come together and just flow since he's been spending all his time with Caroline.

It bugs him, just a bit.

"Klaus tell me. If you ever had to chose, who you wanted, to be claimed too, would you have still picked me?"

Klaus's head whips up to look at Caroline, she's already sliding into the choice. A short black leather jacket, a white ripped tank, and long tight black jeans. He hardens at the thought of taking them back off of her, but he focuses on her question. He can't believe she has asked him that, but he understands the nature of her question.

He answers without hesitation.

"I think whether or not if we had a choice. It would have happened eventually. I was already attracted to you before. I just never made a move."

Caroline slides into her jeans, buttoning them up as she faces him. She's teasing him with his confession.

"Oh come on, you're the big bad hybrid. What would you want with me?"

Klaus's face softens. He can tell she's smiling and he does as well, but it's faint. He can feel her, in the back of his mind, he can feel her insecurity. He knows, just by looking at her, she's the beauty. Well she's now his beauty. He feels satisfied, but she doesn't. She really wants to know if he had a choice in the matter, knowing that claims were meant to happen if both mates were willingly, would he still chose her.

"I fancy you. Is that so hard to believe?"

Caroline rolls her eyes. "Yes. Why would you be attracted to me? I'm not Elena." She mumbles, grabbing for a brush off her dresser, brushing out her hair as she faces him moving to sit on the edge of the bed, sadness in her eyes.

Klaus sits up, bringing his arms together to bring the tips of his fingers together, tilting his head as he leans against the headboard. He crosses his legs at his ankles.

"You don't have to be Elena or envy her for that matter, Caroline." He chuckles deeply, shaking his head from the notion. He doesn't want to talk about the doppelganger. "You're beautiful. You're full of light..."

She wraps her hair around her hand, brushing her ends. She's mumbling no.

"Klaus, when you first got here, you were after Elena."

Klaus chuckles louder, shaking his head once again, his brow arched to show how amused he was.

"When I first got here. I was watching you. You can't think I'd be attracted to someone like her." He sighs. "Maybe it was fucked up of me to want to use you in the ritual, but I would have found someone else. I would have stolen you away when I left."

Caroline perks up. She's interested. "And done what? Keep me as your slave." She's joking.

And the next words, he only says it, so she'll be calm, but part of him knows it's true.

"I would have set my sights on wooing you, love, till you fell for me."

~/~

Caroline looks down. She's glancing at the ends of her hair as she tries to find the right words. They have never spoken this way before. Usually she's ripping off his clothes, he's inside of her and everything seems lost. She actually enjoys this, the talking between them and he seems alright with it as well. The buzzing in the back of her. He feels fine, it's like a low hum of calm.

"Caroline, don't put yourself down. We've been together for, well not long, but we're comfortable. If you have something to say. Say it."

She nods. He's right. They can talk about things. They've seen their little outbursts and stayed, well she seen his outburst. She tugs on her bottom lip with her teeth. She's trying to figure out how to say it without the hassle of sugar coating anything.

"What do you think will happen if we did it again, the claiming thing?" No that's not right. "What do you think will happen if they found a way to break it? Would you allow them too?"

He says nothing. It feels like hours have gone by since anything has been said. He pushes himself off the head board and goes for her, wrapping his arms around her quickly, pulling her into him. He says his words slowly and what he says, it makes Caroline believe that he's lying, but she knows, she instantly knows he's not.

"If they broke it, Caroline. I'll woo you the right way and do it again."

She drops the brush, picking up her arms to wrap around his neck, holding herself to him. She closes her eyes, tilts up her head and presses her lips to him.

She expects him to throw her down, climb on top of her and rip everything she's just put on, but he does nothing of the sort. He moves his hands further up her back, his hand grabs onto the back of her neck and moving her further backward. She follows suit, trusting him. Her hands curl to play with the ends of his hair. He hovers over her, parting his lips to take in hers. His other hand moves down her body, feeling her curves. It's slower, sensual. The act alone causes Caroline to shiver in his arms as the kiss deepens, as her tongue dances out of her mouth to feel his skin. He does the same, wrapping his tongue around her own, whipping it around her.

She feels him harden further underneath her and she arches into it, rocking her body against him. The hold she has on his hair tightens and before she knows it, he's leaning back onto the bed. She straddles his waist and yet it's not fast. It's slow.

She feels his hands on her shoulders, he pushing off her jacket, but then he stills, moving his hands back to feel her body. It's like he's exploring her, wanting to get to know her and she warms. So, she decides to do the same.

Her hands move from his hair, touching his face, cupping his cheek, tugging on the small tiny hairs on his chin before going lower, moving over his chest, actually allowing herself to feel him beneath her.

It goes like this for awhile. Touching, feeling, grabbing.

She giggles once he finally reaches her ass. She jumps causing herself to break from the kiss.

"Klaus, we had a good thing going."

He laughs, showing off his dimples. She leans over to kiss each one before straightening in his lap, peering down at him.

"Obviously, I thought Damon was lying. He wouldn't be serious, but I have to realize it's coming from Damon's mouth. He's set on making people lives a living hell." Caroline stills. Her smile fading away. She turns to face her bedroom door and her face falls.

There's Tyler standing there. He's leaning against the frame of the door, anger written all over his features.

~/~

"How did you get in here without..."

"Save it. I came in her as quietly as I could. I still would have thought Klaus would have met me downstairs at least."

Klaus sits up, his hands settle back on Caroline's hips to hold her in place. She's frightened. She believes Tyler might jump them and bite her, again.

"Well I've been quite occupied as you might have guessed. How about giving us ten more minutes? We'll be right back out." Klaus smirks, turning up to look at Caroline. She's still frightened. He hopes what he had said calms her down.

It hadn't. It just makes it worse.

"Explain to me Caroline is this another plan of Damon's or are you willingly sleeping with Klaus? Honestly, I thought it would have took him nearly a decade to get in your pants."

"It's none of your business, _mate_. Now, how about waiting downstairs and waiting till we are finished? Hmmm."

Tyler shrugs, pushing himself off the door, mumbling a rough 'fuck you dude'. He's about ready to turn around and leave. He's done.

Then Caroline opens her mouth and stills him.

"Tyler, you're going to go down stairs and wait for us like Klaus said. When we are ready, we will go down there. Now, go wait."

* * *

><p><strong>What's going on? <strong>

**Bonnie is going to make an appearance. And I have guest for the next chapter. I wonder who'll you think it is. Let's have fun, yeah. Hopefully it's not going to fast. I'm not pushing out the words, 'I love you', till I believe they are ready, so please don't expect that anytime soon. {Hopefully, the lines fit here, since there won't be a dance. Eh}**


	10. Begins of A Trade

Obviously didn't think we'd make it this far. I thought this story was going to be a bust. I'm glad that's it not. I'm glad we're all working together to get this story finished, that's the only sad part.

Because you've all been nice to me. Here's a treat, please, I tried my best with this part. I do hope you enjoy it. I am snickering as of right now, no idea, why.

I've been reading Best of Me; you all need to read it. It's like….I'm speechless and yet I'm rambling. Gah, just read and enjoy.

Oh for the graphic scenes in this chapter. It will be split and put on Tumblr. L.J says it's too long. If you want it, just look for it under domox.

Song(s) for this chapter: Fight- Icon For hire, Pieces – Icon for hire

* * *

><p><em>~One week later ~<em>

She's relaxed, calm as she stalks the forest. The ground is wet from the morning rain and in the air she could smell it would rise again. It would pour along her clothes, dirty up her hair, make it tangled and wild, like the wild girl in the books. The ones that stalk the trees and hunt the hunters, that's how she feels, right now. She's hunting, taking her time and yet she's growing impatient. She hears rabbits and birds and comes across critters that creep along the ground, but it's not what she wants. She wants something else.

He's not too far behind. He's learning the surroundings, watching her, watching her back.

He's topless, walking around in his black jeans, no shoes. His hair is as wild as hers.

He wants to call it sex hair, but he hasn't had her since that afternoon back at his house. He doesn't want to think about the events that followed after. He stays quiet, hushing his thoughts. He feels the buzzing. She's calling out to him. She wants him near her, closer. She wants to feel him, but her stomach rumbles louder.

She's ripped her clothes. Her shirt is torn. Her pants are barely holding on. She had tackled a bear, with strength he never knew she had. They fought. He scratched. She bit him, but didn't feed. He clawed for her face. She was too fast and gutted him with a quick slice of her nails along his fur, blood poured and poured and he wondered where all this anger had come from.

Wasn't she over the Tyler thing? Hadn't they passed this?

He guesses not and doesn't want to ask. He can feel that she's a bit bugged about the situation. He wishes he could help her, but he knows its **her** thing to worry about. He thinks back on the bear. He wants to check back on it, wonder what had happened to his insides. She hadn't drunk from him. She just killed him.

He continues to follow after her. He's starting to grow worried about her state of sanity. Is she losing it?

Is he losing it?

He shakes his head mentally, opening his mind to her. He's done with the hiding. She's barely said a word to him over the week, but he likes the silence, already knowing at the back of his mind that she's there. She's upset still over what happen.

Tyler had said things that upset her, brought her down. Stefan, her loyal friends had kicked her out of town because of **him**. He was surprised that she hadn't kicked him to the curb.

He wishes, well had, that she hadn't need to try so hard for their approval. They all had used her. He's sure that she knows this now.

So he doesn't say anything. He doesn't want to end up like the bear.

She stops in a clearing. Some trees are tilted over, broken down; leaves are still falling from others. She's licking her lips, wetting them, turning to face him. She looks…gone. He doesn't like this, but he **has** to deal with it. He has to feel it inside of him.

She's a part of him as much as he's a part of him.

He just wants it all to go away.

Over the week, the days, the hours, the minutes, he had learned that this claim had taken a toll on them.

He was always paranoid, afraid more of what people thought of him, mostly of what she thought of him. He wanted to look his best. He pushed away the negative thoughts, the negative memories, but they find their way back into him, causing him to pause and make him weep, not literally. But it weakens him and because he's sad, upset, thrown off. She seems more….angry.

He realizes now the change in their emotions. She's angry because of how he felt. He is mad at his mother, things he doesn't even want to mention come to light. He is mad at his father, step-bastard of a father for abandoning him, for leaving him when he needed him. He only became the monster that his father had set him out to be. He detests his siblings; they all curled their nose at him. Even the most noble of them all, they say they love him, but he knew, once he became the **thing** that he was. They would turn from him; turn the other way, because he was not a part of what they were.

They are vampires, one being, one dead being.

He's a hybrid, two beings in one body, both fighting to take over.

He's mad at everyone he's ever came across and then her, she comes along. She's dying, on her death bed. He grants her life, gives her some of him and comes back. His thoughts had stopped flowing. He felt like his mind had left him when he looked down at her.

He pulls himself from the thought. He dare won't bring himself to talk about the claim as if it's another mistake. It's not. He can't even stomach the words.

He focuses on the woman before him.

She's angry because of his emotions are catching up with her own, meddling together to create something he can't even name.

She's a beautiful ball of a mess.

He doesn't want her to have it all. There are secrets he hasn't mentioned. Things he will never bring to light and now, they are.

"Love?" He calls. He wants to make sure she isn't crazy. She has been quiet for a long time.

It's like she's in her own little world. The times she does speak it's a curse.

He always hardens when he hears those filthy things leave her mouth. He wants to shut her up and kiss her, kiss her hard, lo…no…it's too soon. He had an obsession with Tatia. She's not his obsession, his golden light, god he has so many names for her. She's not an obsession; he doesn't want to tire of her.

"I hear people…far from here."

She turns to the right, hearing something. He follows with a turn of his head; the cool air is brushing over him. He stands still. It does nothing to affect him. He can smell the rain; it's at least twenty minutes away.

"I want them, but you have to be a part of it too." She settles her blue eyes on him. Her blue eyes, the light is gone, what he sees now. He wants to take her on the ground, rip what the bear hadn't and mark every inch of her skin with his own forming anger.

He's trying to pick at it, pick at it enough to where he can take some of it too. He's been around for a thousand years; he doesn't want to put that on her, not all of it.

"I will. We both will." He assures her, stepping forward to stand beside her, leaning in, his hot breath on her neck. He lifts up both his hands, one grabs for her ass, cupping her firm cheeks, the other grabs for her neck as he places kisses there, taunting out her vein. "You need to relax, love. They'll be there."

She shakes him off, grabbing for both his hands, bringing them both around, breaking some of his fingers with a loud crack.

"Don't touch me." She hisses her eyes focused on him. "This is your fault. We're stuck here, out in the middle of Georgia because of you." She brings her foot up, catching him in the ribs. He cries out, falling to his knees.

He growls loudly in the air. He won't take this from her. He uses his shoulder to hit her, knocking her back. She stumbles, caught off guard. She lets him go easily, trying to recollect herself. She doesn't like that. She doesn't like this at all.

"My fault?" He faces her, grabbing at the fingers that she broke, snapping them back in place. He doesn't even feel the pain, it's like a slight twitch. He guesses that's part of the claim. He feels less and less each day. "You could have told me to go away. I would have gone. Or you think that I _need_ to be around you?" He shakes his head.

She huffs, her chest rising and falling as she looks at him.

"Because if you're away from me for a second. I just can't take it. _Why_ do I have to feel like this?"

Klaus shrugs, running his hands along his naked chest, wiping off the dirt, the water from earlier. His pants were near dry, but with the upcoming rain. He knew it wouldn't last long.

"That's not my problem, love. We can part for a second without having to feel like this. We've been around each other enough to build walls."

It's as if something has snapped inside of Caroline. She screams out in anger, her eyes flash a color he's grown to know, a bright icy blue, it seems it's gone lighter each time she fazes. She jumps on him without a second pause, knocking him back. He stumbles into the tree behind him, her legs are around his waist, she pinning him to the bark of the tree. It scratches at his back as she snarls at him.

"I thought being away from _them_ we didn't have too. You know how sad it is for your own friends to want to kill you to get rid of you. I despise them. I want to rip their throats out. I have done nothing but been there for them. I dealt with the rape, being used. I dealt with pain. I use to cry myself to sleep."

Klaus barks at her. He's finished with this. He thought once they left Mystic Falls they would leave this behind, in Mystic Falls.

He pushes himself off the tree, some of his skin coming off as he does. He moves off the tree, spinning them around to ram her into the spot that he's just left. Her legs tighten around his waist; his hand reaches out for her throat. His own eyes flashing a bright brown. He's snarling for her to shush. It's his turn to talk.

"I thought we left those troubles in Mystic Falls unless you want to go back. Do to them what you did to that bear." He shakes her, rattling her like a toy. "They are going to plot to kill me. I've obviously never met anyone who's been claimed to know what happens, love. But I think we should figure that out before one of us meets our end."

Caroline continues to look at him with hatred in her eyes, but she's not mad at him. She's mad at them.

"Let it go, darling. They are nothing without you, without us." He's trying to pump her full of confidence. He wants her to focus on something else.

And then, what's been bugging her finally comes into light and he wonders why this was never brought up before. "Because they were all I know and now, I can't. It's too much." She closes her eyes, sniffling as best as she can with his hand around her throat. He lets go, but continues to hold her against the tree. He's not finished with her, but his mood has softened.

"I thought we knew each other well enough to talk about these things, sweetheart. We're in this together. There's not much we can do, unless fucking forever is what you want."

It feels like seconds after he said it, she replies quickly with a nod of her head. Her eyes opened, her icy blues have toned down back to her regular color. Her fangs go away and are replaced with her blunt teeth. "Yes, let's. I need you, Klaus." She's grabbing at his hair, pulling him towards her. He fights her the whole way, pulling back.

"You may need me, but do you want me more than just sex?" He asks, a large lump forms in his throat. She doesn't reply as fast as before. He pulls away. He feels like he's been used. He lets her legs and body slump along the tree she's being held against.

He walks further from her, turning his back on her, shaking his head, tapping a fingernail on his bottom lip.

Caroline snarls. She feels his emotions seeping into her and it only makes her angrier. "You think I'd use you after all this time. Whose name have I been moaning? Are you daft?" She shouts at him, glad that it's just them, right here, right now. She can't take this anymore. This is the part she hates about herself. The insecurity part. She has his anger and he has her insecurity.

'_Aren't we the perfect fucking couple?' _she asks herself as she takes long strides forward. He seems distracted in his only little world. She wants his attention on her while she's fuming. She won't take it any other way.

The longer he looks away from her, the angrier she gets. It's like a growing boil, getting bigger and bigger till it's about ready to pop.

"Caroline, we should go get our food. I'd hate to miss them."

She scoffs, blurring in front of him, stopping him in his tracks, slapping him across the face. She's breathing with anger. "Fuck them…. -we're going to talk about this. Now! You think I'm using you. Alright, Klaus. Let me use you."

She comes at him with grabby hands, grabbing for anything she can reach. She makes her way for his hair, moving his head to the side so she can have her way at his neck. He's stunned by the whole process, but he does have enough notion to bend his arm to grab for her, trying to get her off of him. She stands still, shrugging off his hold as she fazes once again, parting her lips to make way for her fangs as she sinks into him once more.

~/~

_~One week ago~_

_Tyler is still amazed at himself for sitting on Caroline's couch. He keeps telling himself to leave. He doesn't have to listen to Caroline. Klaus, on the other hand, he can deal with him later. He didn't want to hear their satisfaction for one another. He just wants to go. He taps his foot onto the carpeted floor. He's antsy. He wants to leave, but part of him doesn't want to piss off Caroline. He doesn't think it's about the biting thing. It seemed more like an order and it reminded him of a couple of days ago when he was supposed to be making up with Caroline and he nicked her. And funny how the man who told him to bite her was up there with her. _

"_Fuck them." He tries to pull himself to a stand. He wants to leave, but there's something pulling him to a stay. He's not sure what it is, but it feels just as if Klaus had told him too._

_Except it wasn't Klaus. It was Caroline._

_He taps both his feet onto the ground. His fingers tapping hurriedly on his thigh of his annoyance of the two people upstairs and then it hits him._

_Maybe Caroline is compelled. _

_Then as if he had summoned her, she appears down the stairs. She looks confident and bolder as she walks down the stairs, taking each step slowly. Klaus is right behind her. His hands are folded behind his back. There's power radiating from them both._

_He swallows hard. The air seems thicker._

_No one speaks, though. _

_Caroline makes her way over towards the seat in front of Tyler, only she rests on the arm of it. Klaus moves around the seat to make room for Caroline as he sits in the chair in front of Tyler. He crosses his legs over one another as Caroline adjusts her bottom on the arm of the chair; she crosses her own legs at her ankles, turning her head to face Tyler as she places both her hands on the arm of the chair as if to steady her. _

_Nothing else is said, only Tyler clears his throat. He wants one of them to speak. To explain the situation in front of him because he doesn't believe this, that Caroline, his love, his girl would give herself to the man who kept him in chains._

"_Tyler, I love you."_

_It's the first words that have been said. Klaus inhales deeply. His chest expands. His eyes close shut. His lips come together as if he's about ready to blow. His hands touch one another, resting in his lap as he sits in the chair._

_Caroline doesn't comment on his body change. She continues on._

"_I can't explain what's been going on but we can't be together anymore."_

_Tyler's jaw drops. He shakes his head. He can't believe what he was hearing. _

"_Is this because of Klaus? Has he compelled you?" Tyler turns towards Klaus, lifting up a finger to point it at him. "I should be paying your debt. Don't put this out on…" _

_He quiets, there's something that he hadn't noticed before, but there it is._

_There's a bite mark on Klaus's neck. It's two indentions of fangs piercing his skin. But he has a feeling that's not it. There's something more than that. He turns to look at Caroline's and sighs heavily when nothing is there._

_But his relief ends once Caroline turns her head, moving her hair to the side to show off the two indentions that are in her neck. But they are deeper, slightly bigger than the one on Klaus's._

_She straightens, moving to rest her hands in her own lap. "Tyler, I love you."_

_Klaus tenses again. He opens his eyes this time, tilting his head to look up at Caroline. He opens his mouth to speak, but with a quick raise of her hand she shushes him._

"_I always will have a part of you in my heart. But I realized some things in my time with Klaus that it's not real."_

"_What do you mean that it's not real? Was you thinking this when he was fucking you or what?" Tyler is outraged. He can feel his anger growing inside of him. He can't truly believe what the hell is going on._

"_Tyler…that's not what…."_

"_Really Caroline?" He doesn't want to mention it, but he feels like he has too. She's obviously being compelled. _

"_Don't you remember what Damon did to you? He violated your body and your mind. He tore you down. Are you letting Klaus do that too? Don't you remember when Matt couldn't be with you because of what you are? I accept you for all that you are, Caroline. I'm not going to shake it off and shrug my shoulders because you say you don't want me."_

_Caroline looks down, pulling her bottom lip into her mouth, tugging on the flesh with her teeth._

"_Caroline, you never told me of the Salvatore treating you like garbage." Klaus speaks up. He's fully turned in the chair to look at her._

"_Because it happened in the past and I'm over it. I kicked his ass and we don't talk about it anymore." She looks up, her voice is near breaking. "I'm not some dumb blonde, Tyler and Klaus wouldn't do that to me."_

_Tyler scoffs, grabbing onto the couch material with clenched fists. "Really? So you're dumping me for a guy who only cares about himself. He's the reason why I'm in this situation and yet you run to him with open arms and open legs."_

_Caroline swallows hard, shaking her head, but nothing else falls from her lips. _

"_Mate, I think you should back off of Caroline for a moment and where have you been? I'm surprised you weren't at her door, trying to shove your blood down her throat. You called me down a day later when I had already taken care of the problem, pup."_

_Tyler curls his lip up in a growl. He was in the wrong for waiting when Caroline could have died that night, but he had been too scared to face her. He didn't want to be there when she finally passed on…or not._

"_But you, you could have called me, at least told me you were alright. I had to hide just in case if Klaus hadn't have saved you."_

_Caroline taps her fingers along her thighs. "He did save my life, Tyler and he showed me my wrongs as well. I'm afraid. I was afraid and the more I hang around him, the more I start to understand what's going on."_

_Tyler scoffs. He really wants to leave, but staying there, to find the reason for all of it. He feels as if he needs to know. _

"_That's my next question. What's going on?"_

_It was silent for a moment until Klaus opened his mouth to speak; only Caroline shushed him once more. _

_She wasn't afraid. _

"_I claimed Klaus, Tyler. I slept with him and claimed him. He belongs to me."_

_Tyler bursts out in laughter. This is the funniest thing he's ever heard. "Go make him jump into a pool of vervain and let's talk about this. This is our problem."_

_Caroline shakes her head, sighing. "You're not getting it."_

_Suddenly, she was in front of his face, placing her hands on his cheek. Klaus had sat up in alarm, well more to let out his growls. Caroline ignored him as she held onto Tyler's face, her nose inches from his._

"_He claimed me back. I belong to him. I am his."_

~/~

Caroline struggles beneath Klaus as he pins her to the ground, his hold on her neck tightens. He's growling above her. He wants her to submit, but she won't. She just continues to snarl at him, shaking her head at him for the anger that she feels and for the rain that hits them hard like rocks. She can barely see anything through the rainfall, just the crimson red that washes off of Klaus as he chokes her.

"You like this don't you, Caroline? Being wanted?" He asks, as he uses his free hand to grab for one of the legs that he is set between. He hikes it up high on his back, grinding his lower appendage against her. He's naked as she. Their clothes had got lost in the fight, torn and ripped like animals. Nipples and erections were thrown everywhere only heightening the pleasure that they soon wanted to feel.

"You like to be used."He tries to ask her, but her hands rise up and grab for his throat, grabbing onto him with no remorse. She uses all the strength she has and rolls them over, fighting him to stay on top as she straddles him. The rain from above, wets her hair, cleans her skin, washing her in its sin.

The rain from above saves Klaus's thirst as it hits his tongue, as it washes his wild curly brown hair.

She moves to sit above him; one of her legs is stretched out as the other she sits upon to balance herself upon him. Her hand is around his throat as his is around hers.

She opens her mouth to speak, water spitting onto him as she does. "I know what you've always wanted. You don't want me. You want my curvy, fuckable body." She adjusts herself to be above his shaft, lowering herself onto him with a hiss from her lips. She throws her head back in pure pleasure as he stretches her. The hold she has around his neck loosens. His only tightens as her walls stretch to welcome him back, welcome him home. Her walls pulsate around him, as if excited to be filled for they were empty.

"Oh, love. You know nothing about me." He rolls them over quickly, the rain hitting his back with hard taps; annoying pokes as he pulls out and then rams himself back inside. He wants to rip a new hole into her. He situates himself fast, sitting back on his powerful thighs, grabbing for one of her legs as the other sits to wrap around his waist. He lifts it with one hand; her foot is high in the air as the back of her knee rests on his shoulder. He grabs her tightly around the ankle, waiting a moment before gliding his hand along her ankle to her calf to the inside of her thigh.

"Do it. Become the beast you once were." It's his anger that's making her say things, but a part of him wants to unleash the animal within. He has been nothing but gentle with her and yet she bites into him like some toy. She teases and mocks as if this is some kind of game. He's far beyond to be playing games with her.

This is real.

He grabs onto her thigh, digging his sharp nails into her flesh as she bleeds. Her blood washing off as the rain pours harder onto them. Caroline arches her back, the ground below her becomes wet, sticking to her, making her a muddy mess as she moves her lower body onto him. She wants him to move inside of her. It's been too long.

"No, Caroline. It's my turn." He tries to pull his animal side from deep within. He's only gone there once and even though the events after had been fun. He doesn't want to tear Caroline like he had them, but he needs that part of him to edge it on.

Nothing else is said as he tilts his head back, moving his hand from her neck to slide along her flesh, feeling the softness of her skin. He moves his hips, angling his thick shaft to hit her in the most devilish of ways. Caroline's eyes go wide. She's arching off the ground even higher, her hands come out by her head, using her arms she lifts herself up, bending further as if to get away from him. She's never felt this way before, ever.

But Klaus pushes her back down with his hand, his hold tightening around her thigh, his thrust increasing the harder Caroline fought to stay as she was. Her fingers digging into the muddy ground trying to hold steady.

The hand that's on her body, he slides it around towards her ass, the rain makes it easier for him to grip her luscious firm cheeks. The other hand moves around to the other, pushing himself off from her thighs to stand on his knees as he pulls her body to him, ramming her harder each time they meet.

"I'm gonna…." Caroline's eyes widen. Her eyes fade to a lightless blue before she closes her eyes. Her orgasm shocking her to her core, vibrating through her body like the aftershock right after an earth quake.

Her hold on the ground falls, but Klaus keeps his hold on her.

Just because she finished doesn't mean he's about ready to meet his end.

He's nowhere near done.

He flips her over on her back. He pulls out for a second to complete the task. He's inside of her before Caroline can open her eyes. His hands move from her ass towards the underside of her belly, helping her up on all fours. He keeps one hand to move to her breast, pinching her neglected nipples as the other moves to grab onto her hip. He tilts his head down, admiring the smooth curve of her back, her spine as he starts once again.

Caroline throws her head back. The wet ends of her wild curly hair slap against his chest and he growls. He pinches her nipple between his index and thumb causing her to shout. Her arms shake as he pounds into her body, his balls smacking against the begins of her bud shakes her once more. Her mouth parts, rain falls inside. She gags on it for a moment as she tries to moan.

And only when she spits out the water that she had collected does the position change once again.

His hands push her down into the dirt. The mud splashes onto her face. She blinks rapidly trying to pull herself together to overpower him, but it doesn't work. He's still on top. He's still the alpha dog. His thrusts never stop; it just gets brutal, crueler. It's like he trying to reach all her insides with just the tip of him.

Her hands turn into fist. She bangs it against the ground in time with his thrust.

Then, it hits her once more.

Her orgasm rocks through her like before, but it's harder. It shakes every part of her being. Even her toes tingle and clench.

Little black spots appear of her eyes and before she can bring herself to count them. She's lying on her side. Klaus is on his own.

Only a light hum, like a small tap at the back of her brain brought her to them.

It wasn't just about them separately, but them together.

She picked at it as he ate her, tugging, pulling at her skin as if to rip it off.

She was in shock at what she found.

He wanted to love her, to make room in there for her with his other plans. He wanted to be the best and she was more in hate with herself for not seeing the change. But she had been so angry at herself, so angry at everyone for turning their backs on her.

She needed like before and not even Stefan, her mentor, had her back.

But she wasn't angry anymore. She couldn't allow herself to be.

Now she can see how this claim was meant to happen. They were destined to mark each other.

She could feel it now.

"Klaus, come up here, please." She won't take no for an answer and is about ready to rip himself from her.

He nods, giving her a good jolt of a suck before he kisses his way back up her body. His eyes are close. His fangs are gone. She hooks her legs around his waist, securing him in place. Her numb arms move around to wrap around his neck, her fingers playing with the ends of his hair, twirling them around her finger. She tilts her head to the other side.

"Klaus, look at me." Her voice is soft.

He does, opening his eyes to look at the golden beauty before him.

"Come home."

His face draws a blank and just like that she can feel his emotions.

He's confused. He's still hurt. He's debating on what to do. He wants to tear her. He wants her to hate him. He wants her to love him, love him more than she ever did for that hybrid of his.

"Kiss me."

He dips his head, kissing her.

The emotions still going through her and she sends them right back at a steady pace. She doesn't want to put them all on him.

She can't love him like this, but she will.

~/~

Klaus is still confused by Caroline's actions. It's like she did a whole one eighty on him. One minute she wants him to bring out the beast from within, and then she's telling him to stop, the next she wants him to come home.

He's not sure what that means.

He's never had a home.

Everyone abandoned him.

He's the only one left.

But that doesn't stop him from sliding back into her. Her walls flutter around him, gripping him as if to never let him go. His lips welcome her eagerly. He hasn't kissed her like this in so long. He just forever wants to lose himself in the feeling.

If they could stay like this forever; him nestled inside of her. His lips upon hers.

He feels safe as safe as he can be.

He moves his hands underneath her head, tilting her head up as he deepens the kiss, sliding in his tongue, fueling it with passion, desire, want, and need.

Caroline tangles her tongue with his, wrapping her own around his, dueling with him as she moves her hips in tune with his.

It's surprising. It throws him off.

It's not like the other times they've came together. This isn't fast or dominating. It feels…

His eyes widen for a second. Her walls are rippling around him.

She pulls from the kiss first, breathing heavy as if she were human, locking her eyes with his.

He locks his eyes with hers, picking up the pace, just a bit.

A wide smile appears on her face, before she tilts her head back in complete pleasure with him doing the same.

~/~

Bonnie pulls herself from their mind. She's glad she wasn't seen or felt, but the things she saw, felt between them. She should have pulled out earlier, but she wanted to make sure that was them. Now she had memory and the feeling of Klaus's animalistic thrusts. His nails in her skin. The way how he moved inside of Caroline as if he was trying to split her in half. She had been shocked to say the least when Caroline had passed out from the roughness of his love making, but it had seemed that they connected. Even though she were passed out, Klaus didn't stop moving. He brought her friend to the edge of pleasure and back.

She shudders, grabbing for the small towel nearby and wiping off the sweat that had collected at her brow. She looks around her living room, trying to hope she hadn't been watched.

She had moaned when Caroline had. She felt a deep ache of passion rake through and then she screamed.

She had felt everything that Caroline had wanted and was envious, but that wasn't the point.

She had tracked them down to see if they were still alright.

Only two days ago, had she been told that they kicked Caroline out of town.

It's been a whole fucking week.

She hates them and is not surprised that Elena hadn't of told her. Ever since her outburst to her. They haven't spoken.

Well she's been missing out of the action. Even her mother doesn't know what she's been up too. They are witches, they shouldn't concern themselves with vampire business, but she's curious on claims.

She sighs, shaking her head, looking around at all the books that littered the ground in front of them. Most were burned. She had lost control trying to read them. They had been written in a language she couldn't understand. The others were useless, but helped.

She found ways to slip in and out of their brains, which hadn't worked till today.

She swallows hard, continuing to wipe at her brow, placing it back down beside her as she pulls herself together to slip back into their minds once more.

She's not sure why she's doing this, but she feels as if she owned it to Caroline.

She inhales deeply and opens up her mouth, concentrating back on them. She hopes this time she can call to them. She needs them back in town. She won't face the problem alone.

The only reason why everything is as it is is because of Elena.

And Bonnie's set on making her pay.

~/~

Caroline's eyes open wide as she feels her orgasm at the edge. She shows off her mark to submit to Klaus. Klaus does the same. He's at the edge as well.

He wastes no time in biting into her, her blood stains his tongue and he purrs in content.

Caroline lifts her head up, urging him on and then with a further tilt of her head. She's inside of him too. Her fangs are breaking the barrier of his flesh and she's drinking his blood. She hums around him as his blood flows down her throat, warming her belly and as it does. She feels something over her as if she needs too.

"Mine." She says into his skin, drenching him with her juices.

Klaus rips from her skin, blood coating his chin. "Yours."

He roars out loudly like a hungry lion before he rips back into the spot, tearing into her flesh, his hot seed spilling into her.

Caroline chokes as she spits up blood.

"Mine." He says harshly into her skin.

Caroline gags on her own blood. It's like he's about to drain her.

"Yours."

A veil of something washes over them both. It feels like acceptance. They feel like one.

Klaus pulls back from her, his cock soaked in her juices as he balances himself on his knees, doubling over as he roars out again. But it's more in pain.

Caroline rolls over, her thighs slapping together, the sound echoing through the forest. Her hands come to her ears as she hears a ringing, a loud ringing.

Klaus slightly straightens. His hand comes out and he falls on Caroline as if to shield her.

They both shake as if being electrified.

~/~

Bonnie screams out a sharp no and she is thrown from her mediation. She looks at the state of her surroundings with hazy eyes and it feels like hours, when it's only minutes when she comes back. Her hand comes to her nose, there's something wet touching her upper lip and when she wipes at it and moves her hand to look. She notices that it is her blood. She moves her hand into a fist.

She can't believe they did it.

She wants to go back in to make sure what she heard was true.

But as she focuses to dip herself back inside, it's like a wall meets her there. Her head begins to pound and after a couple more tries she's about ready to collapse from the pain.

Only a knock at her door is what pulls her from it. She pulls herself to a shaky stand, moving her hands out like spider legs to grab onto things to keep her steady. When she reaches the door, she doesn't bother to check who it is. She just unlocks it and turns the knob.

Her mouth slightly drops as she sees her visitor. She's in complete shock.

"I know you're the witch in town. We have a proposition for you."

Bonnie looks around the tall blonde vampire in front of her and notices Elijah. He's leaned against the frame of her house. He's in a gray suit.

"What do you want? Aren't you a vampire and a sister to Klaus? Who let you out?"

The girl smirks before her, shrugging with a sinister glint in her eyes. "Tyler. He's such a man, poor Caroline wouldn't know what to do with him, but that's not what we're here for. We want to find Klaus and you're the person to go too for that kind of stuff."

Bonnie shakes her head. She's about ready to close the door. She hasn't invited them in yet when Elijah's voice stills her.

"Ms. Bennett. I hate this circumstance, but you see we have family matters to tend to with my brother. We can plan a trade. The whereabouts of my brother with no harm coming to your friend for anything you would want."

She says the words quickly like a snake striking.

"Elena. Give me Elena."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	11. Nothing, Part 1

_~/~_

"_Are you going to kill me?"_

_It feels like forever. Everything hurts. Everything burns. She's cold, but yet on fire. _

"_On your birthday? Do you really think that low of me?"_

_He's blown off by her question. He never expected to hear that coming out of her mouth._

"_Yes."_

"**No!**"

"_You're free." _

"_No, I'm dying." She wants him to leave. She doesn't want to be mocked. She doesn't want him to be the last thing she sees before she dies or screams in agony to be killed. _

"_And I could let you die, if that's what you want."_

"**No!**"

Caroline sits up quickly. Her hand on her chest as she swallows down the dream she had just awoke from. She can't believe of all the things she would dream of, she would think of that.

Why?

She knows she won't be able to answer, but it makes it obvious. The day of her birthday was what begun everything between her and the man lying beside her. It was the first time she opened herself up to someone without thinking. She just did it on impulse and now, looking back it felt right.

Right?

She turns her head to glance over him, but the space beside her is bare, just muddied grass, dented with his body left imprinted on it. She reaches forward with a curious hand, trying to touch the spot. If she could get a good estimate of how long he had left, maybe she could find him.

After that dream, she wants his arms around her, especially after what happened. They had claimed one another for a third time and it had hurt.

The pain had rocked her to unconsciousness and all she remembered hearing was Klaus, his strained voice telling her he wouldn't leave her till it was over, that he wasn't going anywhere.

She clenches her slender digits around the grass, trying to get a feel, but felt nothing. It was just wet grass. She pulls her legs to her, closer, patting about the area around to get a feel of something, but all she feels is wet muddied grass.

She turns her head, tilting it slightly in the air, inhaling deeply. Since he had been there, she would catch his scent and then follow after him.

But yet again, is met with nothing. It's as if he wasn't there to begin with.

Caroline's hands slap to her chest in shock. She gasps. That couldn't be true. She **felt** him. She **fought** him. She had **angered** him.

She brings her hands to her cheeks, her nails lightly scratching at her temple, soothing her now worried thoughts.

"This is a dream. He can't be gone. He was right here!" She exclaims, rolling her tongue around her mouth, licking along her teeth to think, to slow her thoughts down.

It wasn't working.

She pulls herself to a slow stand, wrapping her arms around her naked body to cover as much as she can, secretly wishing she hadn't ripped their clothes and packed some. The same clothes they had left in were what they kept. She never found reason to change; she didn't think she'd turn her anger on them.

"Well I'm fucked." She huffs, removing her hands from her body to place them on her hips, shifting her weight to one side as she glances about the forest, the trees, letting the wind brush against her.

And as she stood there, she couldn't help but think for that one second, what if she ate him?

If claims meant they belonged together, if they were meant to be one, what if she consumed him? What if he was inside of her, rolling about in her stomach, melting in her acids?

She looks down, slapping her hands to her stomach, grabbing onto her skin, tugging on it as she opens her mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry Klaus. I didn't mean to eat you." She whines, but she receives no answer.

"_Well duh, he's dead. You ate his lips.'_

She groans, throwing her head back, stomping her feet onto the ground. She hears something snap, but pays no mind. She can't believe she ate him, or what if he ate her?

She shakes her head, but the possibilities were endless. She would be little….

"Wait, I didn't eat him. Stop it." She reassures herself, closing her eyes to feel him out with her mind, but yet again, nothing happens. It's blank, there's not even a small hint that he was around.

What if he left?

She shakes her head again. He wouldn't go anywhere without her. Especially after what happened, they had finalized the claim. He wouldn't.

But the longer the breeze brushed against her, the more it seemed he had had. She pulls her lips together, tracing small smooth circles on her stomach. It calms her for a bit, pulling her from her worries, but it doesn't distract her from the fact that Klaus is indeed gone. It's like he vanished off the face of the planet.

Suddenly, it hits her. She stumbles backward as if the breezed had pushed her.

What if they were never claimed? What if it had all been a dream?

She brings her hands to her head, calling back on everything. It felt real. It **was** real. He **had** his fangs in her, they had united and took each other like animals. It couldn't have been made up.

Or was her imagination so real, his touches, his kisses, his blood was all…Tylers?

"Look at this purrty thing here. You see that boys, that's a real woman."

Caroline's head tilts as she hears the rough voice. She slowly turns, looking over her shoulder, staring over at the three men that are coming out of the bushes behind her. They are all dressed in hunter gear, she recognizes the attire from the times she watched television. They had snipers in their large hairy hands and bags slung over their thick board shoulders.

The one that spoke had short cropped black hair. She could see small roots sprouting from the top of his shiny sweaty head. His dark eyes glance over every inch of her bare body. She didn't flinch or hide from his gaze; it made her feel more…confident. It was like he was feeding her energy by just staring at her.

She says nothing as she watches them. Their eyes are trained on her like a dog on a bone. Her fingers clench as she lets her arms dangle by her sides.

"Oh pap, that's not a woman. Just a nakid one. She ain't nuthin' special."

She smirks, turning fully to face them, her head still tilted as she stares at them. Klaus being gone slips from her mind as her stomach beings to growl. She raises one of her hands to rub over her belly, watching how the one who had just spoken is scanning her, taking in her form.

"Maybe it's a yeti or one of 'em water woman." The last speaks, he's chewing on something. It makes his teeth black. She's not sure what it is, but with a quick whiff, it makes her stomach churn.

"She can't even speak. She's mute. We should just help her. She probably stupid, like Joe."

The one named Joe, he spits out something black and Caroline steps back as it nearly misses her foot, shrugs, turning to face the two before him, his eyes narrow. "I ain't stupid. I'm the one who killed that bear, not like the other one though. Them animals tore him to bits."

Caroline watches the exchange before her. The three ignore her, mouthing off to each other, laughing spitting, cursing. She lets out a soft chuckle, clearing her throat.

"Excuse me; have you seen a tall man who's also naked?"

She's hungry and she can take them, but she wants Klaus. She needs him.

They shake themselves from their conversation. Their eyes wide in shock before they turn towards the other one, he's small. His teeth stand up and out in front of his mouth like a shield.

"She's not mute. Shit, I don't know." He shrugs, crossing his thin arms over his chest. "We ain't seen no other nakid person. Yous into that devil worshipping crank?"

Caroline shakes her head. "No. He's a…friend." Its all she can bring herself to say, her thoughts are now flashing with pictures of blood. Her body is tensing as she preps herself. She wants to rip all three just like she did that bear.

"Why you naked then, purrty? You into that fucking outside shit?" He grabs his crotch, thrusting his hips; a twisted grin spreads along his features. "Well I'm here to give it to you."

The other two clear their throats loudly, drawing the attention to them as well.

"Them two. We can show you more than that another man. We're three grown men. We can show you a good time. I'm sure."

Caroline's brow arches in a perfect arc on her face. She wants to laugh, dramatically. She's not scared of three boys, three little piggies.

They are just walking meals to her.

"You should start running." It's a short clear warning. She wants to chase them, hunt them down.

She recalls back then, when Stefan taught her everything, how to become what they were. She had focused on not killing, not feeding, not becoming the monster, but Klaus. Her short time with him had opened her eyes to places she's never even touch. How he sees things, how he feels them. It's like electricity pulsing through her, all day, nonstop.

She wants to stop it. She can drink from them, take what she needs, and go after Klaus, look for him with her new found strength, but she wants to enjoy this. The simple act of toying with the three simple men before her gets her shaking with excitement.

"I don't know who you think you are, but Billy Bob don't run from nothing, not even a purrty lady. You should watch your level of voice, for I take what I want and shoot you dead."

The other two gasp. "Billy, we ain't killing her. I'll pin her down while ya'll do your business, but I'm not. Nope. She could have of them bugs." The smallest shakes his head.

Joe spits out the black stuff in his mouth once more, reaching out with his large hand to smack the smallest on the back of his head. He pitches forward, near crashing to the ground. Caroline takes another step back; their hearts are picking up the pulse. The blood is flowing through their systems, giving them the adrenaline rush. She bounces on her toes. Her fangs ache from her gums, ready to slide into all three, drink, kill.

"You gonna fuck her. It's just us three. I'll smack her round then Billy you take her first. Sam, you finish wherever and then I'll have her last. "

Billy Bob nods, he takes a step forward.

Caroline takes one back, slowly, carefully. She's moving her eyes between the three.

"Why you gotta have her last?"

Their arousal hits her nose, brushing against her like soft silk. She trembles all over, their arousal will make their blood sweeter, make the compulsion easier.

"I got the biggest wank so I take the longest…" Joe smacks Sam against the back of the head, spitting out the rest in his mouth as he too takes a step forward, and following after Billy Bob. Only Sam stays in the back, not moving an inch, rubbing the back of his head, looking away from her.

"I ain't doing it. I'll hold her down." He mumbles silently, but Caroline hears him. She senses the hesitation and reminds herself right then to save him for last.

She takes another step back. She remembers where everything is from earlier, when she and Klaus had begun their tryst. The tree she slammed him against isn't that far behind.

"Look she is stupid. She's going against the tree."

She smirks over at Joe, shaking her head.

She's trembling, revving up with power. She wants so badly to release.

She waits.

"And look love, I see you brought us snacks."

She stills right in her tracks, looking over Billy Bob and Joe, passed Sam and at the man she was worried about till the act of the hunt, the thought of the kill had taken over. She couldn't believe this.

Her smirk fades, anger replaces it quickly. Her eyes narrow. "You."

"Us. Them. Me." He smirks, his eyes are darker, his parts his lips, showing off his fangs. They look longer, thicker, and then he vanishes.

* * *

><p><strong>So, hello. I know it's been a long time since I've updated and I do apologize. It seems I confused myself and with everything that's happening lately, I don't have the will to write. <strong>

**I do thank the ones who have been with me since the very beginning. I'm trying my hardest to work on my writing, make it better so you all will have a good time.**

**With that note, I do hope you enjoy this chapter. I planned out how I want it be, I just need to set to work.**

**Hopefully, soon, I'll have another chapter.**

**I do apologize for any typos and such or any misunderstandings. I will fix all next time I update.**

**See you then,**

**DomOx**


	12. Nothing, Part II

I don't have any excuses. I hope this is what you waited for.

Cover Photo was done by Klaroline-fantasies.

* * *

><p>Sam knows something isn't right with the woman's eyes. They are black, black like the tar that Joe spits out his mouth. Except her iris. It's a bright blue. It's almost like ice because it chills him to his bones.<p>

"Somethin' ain't right with her," he wraps his arms around himself. She's naked and shaking. Not a good combination.

"Shut up!" His friends say to him in unison. Sam can already see it happening before they take a step. It was bad enough that she was already talking to people who weren't there. They should have just left her alone.

"I don't think this is good idea." He turns his back to them. He only hung out with them because they protected each other. They had this pact thing going, but he was done after this. He had taken enough women. He wasn't going to take this one.

He turns on his heel about ready to take off when he feels a hand around his throat. He shouts, but it only comes out garbled as he kicks out in alarm.

The man holding him his tall and naked as the day he was born. He was grinning, his eyes just as black as the woman's except his was a goldish brown. Sam is immediately hypnotized because all he does is hang there in the man's grip.

"You should watch your friends. They might need your help."

The man's voice is cool. Sam smiles before he lets out the first thing that comes to mind.

"Somethin' ain't right with her or you."

The man chuckles, nodding his head. His body vibrates with the sound. Sam starts up a shaky laughter. He doesn't know what other sound to make.

The man turns Sam against him, his back to his front. Sam tenses. He can feel the man's harden length along his back and hoped that the man wasn't planning on using that thing. Once from Billy Bob was enough.

And then it happens so fast that Sam had to keep his eyes open so he wouldn't miss the rest.

Billy Bob and Joe were advancing on her, talking her down. She takes a single step forward and then she vanishes. She comes up behind Billy Bob, wrapping her arm around his neck, punching her free hand through his stomach. She pulls her hand out quickly after, his spine in his hand. He collapses. Joe actually screams and turns to run, but she turns on him. She snarls. He sees fangs. Sam fights the man. He wants to break free, but the man whispers to him to watch.

Watch what? His friends being killed? He could feel his stomach gurgle with uneasiness.

She throws the spine at Joe, knocking him back. He falls to the ground another scream leaving his lips.

"Please! I won't say a word. I ain't see nuthing."

"Too late."

Then as if they had planned it, the woman's jumps on the Joe. Her fangs rip into his neck. Sam screams as he feels his neck being pierced, blood runs down his neck to his chest.

He then realized that after what he saw left of the bear. He should have just ran then.

;..;

Bonnie bursts through the entrance of the boarding house once Elena opened the door. She ignored her attempts at talking to her as she marched her way towards the living room. Damon and Stefan were arguing in front of the fireplace, but stopped once they heard her enter. She knew they couldn't help it. She was stomping loudly.

"How's the fair witch this evening?"

Bonnie shook her head at Stefan's attempt to talk to her. She hated them, but she needed to tell them. Part of her didn't want to say a word. The other half just wanted Elena to hurt. Maybe she could lie, say she was stalking Caroline and she died.

Maybe.

"I was tracking Klaus and Caroline."

Elena runs out in front of Bonnie. Her long slender fingers grips Bonnie's shoulders. Her brown eyes filled with worry and concern. Bonnie's surprised she could feel the emotion towards anyone but herself.

"What happened? Are they okay?"

Bonnie yanks herself from Elena, taking a step back, crossing her arms over her chest. Her face hard and her eyes just as.

"They finalized it. They completed it. Is this what you wanted?"

"What do you mean?" Damon asked as he made his way over towards the cabinet. Bonnie least gave him the chance to pour himself a glass before she continued on.

"I was in their minds. They are off somewhere, safe, but it's done. They are fully claimed. I hoped this is what you wanted because I didn't and neither did Caroline."

Damon chugged back his drink and poured another. Stefan scoffed. Elena shook her head, her hand falling on her hip while the other rested on her head.

"I've tried to jump back in, but I believe from my research it's impossible. They are one being."

"One being? Can it still be broken? Can I fight for this claim?"

Bonnie turned her head towards Stefan. Was this what it was about? Revenge?

"No. Every time I tried to get back into them all I felt was a wall. I think the chance to break it already closed."

"We can find Caroline and Klaus and bring them back. We can talk to her, make her see."

"Make her see what, Elena?"

Bonnie turned her attention towards her, venom in her voice.

"It's your fault because you were selfish and couldn't choose who you wanted. You let all these men fight over you. Maybe if you died. This wouldn't be happening."

Elena's mouth fell open in shock. Her next words came out garbled, confused.

"How could you say that to me? We are friends no matter if you are mad at me or not. I'm not turning my back on you."

"I wish you would because I have."

Bonnie didn't say another word. She turned on her heel and left. Part of her wished she hadn't said a thing, but she still cared for Elena, somewhat, or maybe she just wanted her to suffer just a bit more, before she ended it for her.

;..;

Caroline ran at Klaus, jumping on him once he dropped Sam. Klaus caught her easily as if she weighed nothing at all and before she could get a word out he was resting his head on her shoulder, sighing.

"You left me. I thought you died."

"No. I felt like I needed to run so I did. I was coming back, it's not like I can leave your side."

Caroline pulled back from Klaus, looking at him. She hadn't realized it before, but was his hair always a golden brown?

"You look different too."

How did he know? She hadn't opened herself up too him. It's not like she hadn't of tried. She tried to dip into his mind while those two men were advancing on her. She felt nothing, unless it was one-sided. He was the one that bit her first.

"I can just tell. Maybe it's my intuition." Klaus lightly joked as he wrapped his arms around Caroline's middle, staring into her eyes.

"It's not funny, Klaus. I thought I ate you or something."

Klaus smiled. "No. That would have been a sight. You eat me and I eat you from the inside out. I kinda like that idea."

Caroline smacked at his chest with a smile on her lips. She couldn't believe him.

"What do we know now? Do you feel different because I don't."

Klaus laughed once more shaking his head in the process. "Are you sure? I think you are trying to hard, my love. When I woke, I couldn't see."

"Are you blind?" Caroline jumped up in alarm. Her hands running over his body, checking to see if anything else was wrong. Klaus grabbed her hands stilling her.

"No. I couldn't see because your hair was covering my face. Once I sat up I noticed this."

He lifted up his hand flashing his fingers. Caroline grabbed his hand, looking down at it. On his middle finger, a long thick black line started from his knuckle towards his wrist. It curled around his wrist and wound up his arm. It splayed out like vines and Caroline gasped, looking down at her own hand to check to see if she had one, but she did not.

"Check your other sweetheart."

She did and there it was. It started from her middle finger and just like his it wrapped around her wrist and wound up her arm. The vines were thicker and spread further apart. She couldn't be more astounded. It was almost like she could see pictures or was it words. She wasn't sure, but looking at his and then at her own. She felt warm. It felt right.

"Is this part of the claim?"

Klaus nodded flexing his fingers. "I've tried to rub it off, but it obviously only appears around you."

Caroline nodded in agreement. It seemed alive.

"Maybe its a part of the claim. We don't know of anyone who went through with it."

Klaus nodded once again standing back to give Caroline space. She nodded too, moving forward. Klaus walked beside Caroline, his tattooed hand was on her own, steering her which way to go. Caroline followed. They might as well get away from the bodies. It wouldn't be long before someone too came along to discover the mess that they had made.

"Didn't Damon tell a story of a couple?"

Caroline nodded, pulling her bottom lip into her mouth. She briefly remembered the conversation. She had asked Damon about it and hadn't really listened. She knew that when the claim started her and Klaus couldn't get enough of each other. She also knew about his emotions. She felt everything ten-fold.

"He said they died. I don't think they made it to this part."

"What part are you talking about?"

He lifted up their entwined hands, showing off their tattoos. "This is what you mean don't you?" He stated.

Caroline nodded. "I get what you mean. This is where I would usually ask Damon and Stefan about this, but if you've never heard of it. Then they wouldn't."

Klaus brought his hands up to his lips, running his tongue along the tattoo. Caroline moaned softly, closing her eyes at the soft caress. She felt a hot ache erupt in her body. She stilled in her tracks. Klaus stopped to face her.

She looked over his shoulder. They were almost near the highway. She could hear the cars speeding by.

"Time is going by fast for us, you realized that, didn't you?"

Caroline nodded. "It was only then it was morning."

Klaus looked around them. He tilted his head back. It was dark and the wind was just starting, but it didn't shake either from their stance.

"Now its night. Did you have something in mind? Anyplace you wanted to go?"

Caroline laughed. She remember it. How it all started. She was dying and he wanted to save her because he liked her. He was smitten.

"I'll go anywhere with you."

Klaus wrapped their entwined hands around her middle once again, his fingers tracing invisible circles around her lower back.

'Would you now? Can I beg just for old times sake?"

Caroline nodded, a smile appearing along her face. "If you wanted too, but I have something else in mind."

"Yeah?" Caroline glanced down at their naked state. She grinned, leaning up on her toes to stare into his eyes. She slid her hand from his, placing it on his chest. His lips instantly parted. A gasp left his lips. He placed his own hand on her chest.

"Did you feel that?"

Caroline nodded. It felt like an electric current shot through her. She knew he felt it too once she had touched him. She removed her hand and as if she had stated it out loud he had done them same. She shook, rattled with lust.

"Down boy, let's find some clothes. I rather we discover what's different about us then someone else."

Klaus nodded once, bowing his head. His eyes closed. She took her hand off of his chest, bringing her hand to grab at his wrist. Only when she touched it, her eyes opened wide. Her body was at alert with her forming arousal.

"What just happened? Did you feel that?"

"I did. I feel hot if that's what you mean. We should probably go get some clothes. I don't know about you, but I rather not make it obvious how much I feel for you out in the open."

A light life fell from Caroline's lips. She had to take a step back to cover her mouth. Klaus just shook his head only to laugh as well. It was awkward, but Caroline knew once they got over that electrical thing. They would be fine. She knew.

"Race you."

Klaus took off first. The leaves rustled around him. Caroline grinned from ear to ear before she soon followed after.

Nothing could stop them now.

Plus who in their right mind would want to stop a one thousand-year old hybrid and his baby vampire from running in the woods?

;..;

Damon threw the book across the room. He didn't care where it landed as long as it got away from him. He wanted to give up the research, but with Bonnie's words. He couldn't let it go. Caroline had done it. She had finished the claim. She had sealed the deal. No wonder he felt odd, like a part of him was missing. He had slept like normal after an all night drinking contest with Rebekah, who knew the original could hold her own. She had first came down to see what all the fuss was about with Damon Salvatore. He wasn't in the mood to play nice. He wanted to drink the past couple of days away, but never got the chance. Elena was constantly always there. He near vomited.

He thought he felt something for her, but he now realized it was a lie. She was annoying at say the best. Yes, they kissed, but it was nothing more. He realized once he got a sweet taste of her lips that she was just a fantasy. He would rather lose himself in thoughts of how she tasted than experience it for himself. Plus little Ms. Elene Gilbert would never get off of Stefan Salvatore.

But last night, he felt something. Katherine had killed her, but it was his blood that made her into the vampire that she was. He was her creator, but now he felt nothing. After that ass whooping she had given him, he felt her, a slight pain in his side. She was part of him, so why did she just vanish? Was she dead? She couldn't have been. Klaus is claimed to her. He wouldn't let her just die.

Unless the bastard broke the curse, killed Caroline and was coming back to end the Salvatore line.

Damon could tell a story couldn't he?

He headed towards the cabinet, pouring himself another glass. It was sixth one and he didn't even feel a bit tipsy. He didn't think on it with everything going on. He didn't have a mind to check on himself. No one cared about him so why should he start giving a damn?

He threw the glass too. He heard it crashed inside of the fireplace. He just grabbed for the bottle, popping the top, placing it to his lips. He took a huge swig. His throat didn't even burn. It should have burned. He's supposed to suck on his teeth because the alcohol is so hot, but it feels cold.

He finishes the bottle. He tosses that too. Maybe he should eat, but he didn't feel like eating. He didn't want blood.

He actually wanted nothing.

His phone ranged pulling him from his thoughts and he was thankful for it. If he didn't want alcohol or even blood something wasn't right.

He answered it quickly. The more he distracted himself now, the better.

"What do ya want?"

"Is that how you greet a friend, Damon?"

Elijah. It just had to be Klaus's brother. He rather it have been Katherine, at the least. He wasn't in the mood to deal. "Friends? You don't call you don't write. I was starting to think we ended that _friendship_."

"No. I was around. Rebekah told me she met you."

"She did. She's great company. She just walked in my house, poured herself a glass."

"Can I ask a question and then you can get back to whatever you were doing."

"Oh really? What question did you have for me because Stefan isn't here. He's off playing nice with the witch." If he remembered Stefan's words correctly. He did hear the word witch though.

"Do you feel slightly empty? I could once feel my brother, but I can not."

How did he know? Damon sped all around the house, opening every door. The house was empty. He was the only one there. He even went outside, but there was no one outside. He was alone.

"I made Caroline. Katherine killed her, but she didn't know my blood was in her. She became a vampire because of me. I've always been able to feel her, but I don't feel her. It's like she's disappeared."

"Or Caroline died. Didn't Tyler talk to her before you ran her and my brother out of town?"

"Yes, but Tyler isn't stupid. He's not that dumb. And I didn't run Caroline off."

"He was in love with Ms. Forbes was he not? You loved Katerina wouldn't you do the same?"

"What kill the man who took her away from me? That would be your...well shit."

He ended the call and sped off into the night. He would have to find his brother or Tyler. Who ever he came across first.

* * *

><p>I really hope this is a come back chapter. I will continue this story. I would hate to fall in love with a story and then it just stops. Give me your best shot. If there needs to be changes. Please say so.<p>

I love all my fans. I really want you to enjoy this.

Happy Holidays.


End file.
